


The Adventures of SPARTAN Alyx

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Lesbianism, Massive Sizes, Multi, Sangheili on Women, Stretchable Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The Adventures of SPARTAN Alyx H395. This is a story which will contain a mix of erotic and story, which will be notified at the bold caption before the start of each chapter. The erotic parts are in variety as well, so expect a lot! I hope you will enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Here we are, the Halo Story, this will involve my OC, being in cyrosleep from Halo 3, coming into the modern setting of Halo in it’s current state, after the events of Halo 5, so there will be not much on Fireteam Osiris and Blue Team. This will involve, hopefully, equal amounts of erotic moments, and story based moments. On with the first installment!**

 

The year is 2558, a couple months have passed after the incident involving Fireteams Osiris and Blue Team, but deep in the universe, an abandoned, broken down ship on the verge of breaking down, drifts through the void of space. Inside that ship, a barely functioning AI, known as Fawkes, who has been sending out distress calls, watches over one cyropod. Fawkes has been transferring all power to make sure the cyropod works. Fawkes, using a camera, looks at his operator, Spartan Alyx, the Commander of an old fireteam, that was around six years ago. Fawkes appears as himself, being an old man in appearance, due to how much power he was cycling, and looked at Alyx, in her CQB armor, and sighed “Don’t worry Alyx, I’ll get you help, I can’t keep you in here forever, but I’ll try to get us someone.” as Fawkes goes back into the computer mainframe, and sends out another distress call.

 

For a long ten minutes, Fawkes waited, and waited, and just as he was about to go into his energy saving mode, he heard radio chatter. He turned on the radio to hear “This is General Thevu’Losam of the Fleet of Rebellion, we have picked up your signal, state your claim.” as Fawkes cheered to himself. Fawkes quickly replied “This UNSC AI Fawkes, of the UNSC Daybreaker, the ship is barely functioning, and there is a SPARTAN on the ship! Please! We need assistance!” as the radio was silent. After a brief moment, Thevu responded “We have your coordinates, we will be at your location briefly.” as Fawkes looked out the window to see a slipspace portal open up, with a series of ships, a Fleet, come through it. The biggest ship, the Might of Rebellion, sends out a Phantom towards the ship Fawkes is in. 

 

Fawkes goes back to Alyx, and sees that several elites, with gear designed for zero-gravity, come flying in, and land in the open part of the ship. Fawkes looks at them, and said “Follow me! Quick!” as Fawkes ran off to Alyx, and sees that four of the total nine elites, are running with him. In moments, they arrive at Alyx’s cyropod, and Fawkes checks the system on it. He says “This is the SPARTAN, my AI chip is in the computer, once you take it out, the cyrosleep will end, and she’ll start to wake up, please promise me with getting her on your ship safely.” as the elite with the biggest armor said “You have our word.” and grabbed the AI chip, making Fawkes distort, and vanish from the computer.

 

The elites quickly move in, and open up the cyropod, as they see the SPARTAN, in dark purple armor, and a gold visor. They see the SPARTAN start to move around slowly, as they pick her up, and go to the hole in the ship they came through. They all fly back to the Phantom, as the ship flies back to the flagship. Once inside the flagship, the elites carry Alyx to the engineering department, took off her armor, and black suit beneath it, then carried her to an empty barrack-like room. The elites laid her down on the bed inside, and left her armor next to the bed. The elites watched over her, making sure she was alive, and once they saw her take a deep breath, they sighed in relief, seeing her in a normal sleep.

 

Thevu’Losam walked into the barracks, and looked at the woman, then went over to her armor, and grabbed her dog tags. He read them, and looked at her, then said to himself “I recall seeing you, six years ago, in two different battles. I saved you from a plasma round that cost my vision, then you saved me from an assassin.” as he gently moved her over, and saw the plasma burn scar on her left arm. He smiled, as much as a Sangheili could, and took off his helmet, looked at her, and genuinely viewing her. He looked at her toned figure, her B cup breasts, her fiery red hair, and her scars, as he actually smiles at her.

 

Thevu’Losam saw she was in simple clothes, a black shirt and long black pants, both loose fitting, as they were on the ship and were put on her after her armor was removed. He got up, and held onto Alyx’s dog tags, and walked off. He used a radio and called for a guard to watch over and monitor Alyx. Another sangheili, armed with a storm rifle, quickly ran to the spot, as Thevu’Losam walked off, still holding Alyx’s dog tags, and now begins his wait. Thevu’Losam made his way back to his quarters, and sent a message to the Communication Team, to send a signal to the UNSC.

 

Several hours pass, as Alyx stirs in her sleep, and begins to wake up, and in only a few moments, she does. She sits up, her eyes still shut, as she stretches her body, the sounds of bone cracking from stiffness alerts the guard, as he calls for Thevu’Losam quietly on a radio, making him start heading over immediately. Alyx rubs her eyes, and finally opens them, looking around, and trying to figure out where she is. She says to herself “Where in the bloody hell am I?” as she realizes she is in a Covenant ship.

 

She says “Awww for fucks sake, did I get captured?” as the door opened, and Alyx looked over, seeing an old friend. Her eyes went wide, as she said in perfect Sangheili speech, “Thevu?!? You’re alive!” as Alyx got up, and fell to a knee, still recovering. Thevu ran over, and helped her back up to the bed, and sat her down. He replied “Yes, I am alive, thanks to you saving me.” as he gestures towards Alyx’s scar from the energy sword. She looked at it, and said “You saved me from that round. I had to return the favor.” as Alyx smiled, and hugged him tightly.

 

Thevu returned the gesture, as the door shut on its own, and he felt Alyx’s heartbeat, which was new to him. Thevu smiled, and enjoyed feeling Alyx’s heartbeat, and said “Does that mean we’re even in your tongue?” as Alyx nods. She says “Yes Thevu, we’re even, but how long have I been, asleep?” as Thevu replied “Almost seven years, we have sent out a signal for the UNSC, but haven’t heard a response, you may be here for some time.” as Alyx nodded. Thevu looked at her, seeing her features, and her living self, as he leaned his head down, and pressed his head against her forehead.

 

Alyx blushed a little, and said “T-Thevu, you’re uh…..” as he put a finger to Alyx’s lips, and said “I’m aware, this feels nice.” as his voice trails off, and Alyx feels something massive, poke against her. She says “Thevu…...I uh, think your sword is out of its sheath.” as she points down, making him look, and see that his massive, girthy shaft is indeed, poking against Alyx’s rear. Thevu looked away, and said “A lot of my warriors have been, stressed lately, and have had very little ways to relieve ourselves.” as Alyx couldn’t help but giggle. She said “Well, if you can lock the door, and shut down any form of communication in here, I can help.” as Thevu looked back at Alyx, and using his gauntlet, which had a computer on it, did exactly that.

 

The room quickly became dark, but still having enough light for Alyx and Thevu to see each other as Alyx began to take her clothes off, and quickly sat naked, with Thevu. He smiled, and began to take his light armor off, letting Alyx see is pale gray skin, and muscular body. Alyx smiled, and gently ran her small hand down his body, feeling it all, and suddenly, she saw his large member, hidden beneath what she would call underwear. From just seeing the outline, Alyx guessed that he was at least forty inches soft. 

 

Thevu caught this, and took off his last pair of clothing, and revealed his forty inch long, fourteen inch thick Sangheili shaft, making Alyx go completely wide eye. Alyx reached her hand down, and was barely able to wrap her hand around his shaft, but did and began to stroke his massive shaft slowly. Thevu grunted softly from feeling her soft hands around his shaft, as it began to harden in her grasp. Alyx quickly wrapped her other hand around his shaft, and began to stroke his shaft with both of her hands.

 

Thevu leaned back, giving Alyx as much room as she needed, while he moaned out softly from feeling his shaft being pleasured, and began to harden and get erect quickly. Once he was fully erect, his shaft stood upright, at a staggering fifty-two inches. Alyx’s eyes widen, as Thevu easily picked her up, and looked into her eyes. She said “Thevu, please be careful, I may be durable, but you’re still massive compared to me.” as Thevu nodded, and gently began to ease his massive girth into Alyx.

 

She grunted and moaned out heatedly from feeling her womanhood, after nearly six years of no intercourse, get spread wide, making her squirm as she feels more of his shaft slowly sliding into her incredibly tight womanhood. Thevu grunted as well, feeling how much resistance she had, which forced him to start pushing her down on his shaft even faster. As Alyx felt him go faster, she grunted and squirmed more on his shaft, panting softly, while Thevu smiled, clearly needing her tight womanhood to relieve him properly. 

 

He said “Nnnnnngh…..Alyx, you’re being so helpful…...I thank you, but I am sorry for what I have to do.” and before Alyx could respond, he laid her down on her back, lifted her legs to go over his shoulders, and began to deeply thrust into her, penetrating past her cervix. From feeling that, she cried out with as much lust her voice can usher, with her moan had hints of pain from the thrust as well, making her pant rapidly, and look at him. All she could do was cry out in pleasure, with hints of pain, as she feels him thrust deep and spread her inner walls, and womb wide, due to all of the fast thrusts inside of her.

 

Alyx grunts and squirms in pleasure, loving how fast he is getting, as she also in need of relief. She wrapped her legs around his head, while Thevu smiled and began to grope and fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples firmly, making her shiver and moan in pleasure. Thevu smiled more, as he thought he had enough, and quickly, he put his hands next to Alyx’s head on the bed. She looked at his hands, and suddenly, saw Thevu began to roughly and deeply thrust into her womanhood and womb.

 

Alyx leaned her head down, and saw the massive bulge made by Thevu’s shaft, while also seeing it grow bigger as it gets closer to her, and smaller as it goes farther away. Thevu grunted and only thrusted faster and harder, loving how Alyx felt around his shaft. Alyx quickly moved her hand down to her clitoris, and began to pleasure herself as he thrusted roughly into her, loving it all, as her lustful moans show it as well. Thevu loved it all, as he let out grunts in pleasure, and quickly felt a throb from within his shaft.

 

Thevu looked down at Alyx, as his rough thrusting made him drop some sweat down onto her athletic body. He also noticed sweat on her as he continued his rough assault on her womanhood. As he continued to thrust, he felt another throb within her, and finally spoke up. “A-Alyx, I felt a few sudden throbs from my shaft, and from the lack of relief….” as he let out a loud grunt, and Alyx felt a large, thick, sticky glob of pre shoot directly into her womb, making her squirm against him.

 

Alyx moaned out loudly from feeling his pre shoot directly into her womb, feeling incredibly odd to her, but also incredibly good as well. She said “I-I-I don’t care! This feels soooooo goooooooooood!” as Alyx’s voice was riddled with moans, as she had reached her climax. Alyx felt her womanhood explode with her juices, spraying them all over her groin, Thevu’s shaft, and even his legs. Alyx panted in pleasure, and failed to realize that her juices, functioned as a lube of sorts, making Thevu’s thrusts much faster and harder, as she felt a throb deep within her as well.

 

Thevu let out one of his loudest grunts he ever let out, as he straightened his back, and threw his head back as well. In a quick, sudden thrust, Thevu’s groin pressed firmly against Alyx’s, as his tip shoot out his massive, hot, thick, sticky load directly into her womb, and filling it to the brim. Alyx cried out in lust as she felt her womb being filled with his load, shaking and squirming, as it didn’t stop either, as she felt it coming out of her womb, trail down her womanhood to her rear, and even make her bulge out. Thevu decided to provide some, gentleness, and kept his shaft inside while he finished.

 

After a long thirty minutes, Thevu sighed in relief, as he looked down at Alyx, as she appeared to be a staggering sixteen months pregnant, which made him chuckle. Alyx panted in pleasure, as Thevu turned the room back on, reactivating it all, and said “There is a bathing room at the end of the hall, you may use it to clean up, thank you for relieving me Alyx.” as he picked Alyx up, and carried her over to the shower.

 

**Here it is, the first installment of the Halo story. This one will become a mix of erotica and story based activities. The next chapter will in fact be more story based vs erotic, and I will always make sure to tell before hand whether it is erotic or not!**


	2. The Fight

**And here we are again everyone! Back in the Halo universe! This chapter will be a little erotic, but overall, not very, and will be more story based, since I am trying to branch off to more non-erotic writings. Anyways! This will still be on the Covenant Ship, and soon, not saying how soon, Alyx will be properly saved. Anyways! Enough banter! On with the chapter!**

 

After spending time with Thevu again and being cleaned up from the odd shower, if Alyx could even call it that, she is in a simple black shirt, with black pants, as that was in her bag they recovered. Alyx currently walks around the Covenant ship, most of the elites there giving her dirty looks, but are quickly turned away when Thevu walked with her. She said to Thevu, who was with her, “Why do your elites give me such dirty looks Thevu?” as he responded “We’re a rebel group of elites, but we don’t want to ally with the humans, we only do so if we must, so they are a little, hostile to you.” as Alyx nodded. He continued on “They will not attack you, since you are unarmored, and you have my blessing, since you and I share a history.” as Alyx nodded again.

 

The two walked and discussed about what has happened since their last encounter, and both listened to each other keenly. Their conversation was suddenly stopped by someone throwing a non-activated training grenade at the back of Alyx’s head, making her fall forward, but Thevu caught her and turned around angrily. He was staring at the elite who threw the training grenade, his right hand and head assassin, Thoea’Lotan, a female sangheili who stands just as tall as he does. Thevu said “Thoea’Lotan, why did you assault my comrade, she and I have an a detailed past!” as Thevu was clearly angry. She said “I want to challenge her, you’ve spoke of her having high praise, and I want to challenge her.” as Alyx smirked, seeing she did need a challenge from her lack of combat.

 

Before Thevu could reply, Alyx stepped forward and said “I accept your challenge, on my terms.” as Thoea’Lotan looked at Alyx. She replied “What are your terms then.” as Alyx smiled and said “No armor, no weapons, just your fists and skill.” as Theoa’Lotan smirked and laughed. She replied “An easy task, I’ll even make it better on you, and give you a stun stick we found.” as Alyx put her hand out for Theoa to shake, to agree. Theoa firmly grasped Alyx’s hand and shook it, then said “We’ll have it now, I’ll guide you to the ring.” as Alyx swore that Theoa’s tone went from fierce, to rather, flirty. Alyx ignored it for now and the two went off to the training grounds. Alyx did feel a little attracted to Theoa, because she saw a little bit of herself in her.

 

She paid attention to how Theoa walked, seeing that she walked carefully, but firmly, which made her think solid footwork and a firm stance. She then looked at Theoa’s body, seeing it as firm, lean, and athletic, from her point of view, and in her own terms, she looked a little curvy. She regained her senses, as she realized she was in the ring now, and Theoa stood on the other side, taking her armor off. Theoa said, in her still flirty tone, “I’ve learned more human speech due to my time being on a human ship, as a translator.” as Alyx nodded. Theoa tossed her the stun baton, and cracked her knuckles. 

 

Alyx caught the stun baton, and said “Let’s fight somewhat fairly cutie, I don’t want to harm a pretty face.” as Theoa giggled at her. Theoa took her position and Alyx did the same, still being in her normal clothes. She looked at the shock baton, and activated it, as she tapped it against her palm, wincing, but holding strong, seeing that it worked very well. She stretches and cracks her back, and assumes her fighting position, then says “Let’s dance.” as she charges directly at Theoa. She waits for Alyx to get close, and when she is a foot away, she goes to sweep Alyx’s leg, only for her to jump up on her leg, and over her, and firmly slam the shock baton into Theoa’s back. She staggered forward, but regained her ground, and as Alyx was falling, she swifted kicked back, hitting Alyx.

 

Alyx was sent flying back from the kick, as she had the wind knocked out of her, but also saw that Theoa was angry. She knew she had to out maneuver the elite assassin, and while she was thinking, Theoa was charging at her. Alyx held her position, looking for an opening she could exploit, and found it hard, but as soon as Theoa was about to throw a punch, Alyx saw an opening. Alyx dove beneath the punch, and firmly smacked the baton against Theoa’s right thigh, then went up and slammed the baton right into her jaw. Theoa staggered back, and fell to a knee, as tried to regain her senses.

 

Alyx quickly ran up to Theoa, and instead of using the shock baton, she firmly slammed her forehead down onto Theoa’s head, making Theoa hit the ground, unconscious. Alyx rubs her forehead, as some skin is torn away, showing the titanium plate in her forehead, as she laughs. Thevu comes out, seeing the battle, and said “Still the same tactical fighter I see. You analyzed and judged her style, despite her going easy on you.” as Alyx yelled “SHE WENT EASY ON ME?” as Thevu nodded.

 

Thevu replied “Theoa’Lotan is my right hand, in a real combat, you’d be out cold in seconds, she’s fast, strong, and cunning, but she didn’t expect the plate in your forehead.” as she glances at Theoa, seeing that she is getting up. Once she was fully up, she walked over to Alyx, put her hand out, then said “Good fight human, next time, I won’t go easy on you, I’ll be much more terrifying.” as Theoa walked past Alyx, and as she did, she gave Alyx a firm smack on her rear, which made Alyx perk up and smile. Alyx secretly thought she’ll have to see how Sangheili women are in bed.

 

Theoa continued to walk away, but Alyx quickly caught up and said “Theoa, I’m a SPARTAN, not some ragtag soldier, I’m a biologically enhanced, you should have showed your true strength, I’ll be blunt, I held back, but if you let me armor up, and I’ll let you do the same, we can have a real fight.” as Theoa turned around, firmly picked up Alyx, then went with her instincts, and gave Alyx a deep kiss on the lips, and then pulled off to say “I like the sound of that, that way it can be a real fight.” as Alyx was blushing from the kiss.

 

Alyx smiled widely and said “Can I make a little bet then?” as Theoa perked up and replied “What’s the bet Alyx?” as she took a moment to think. Alyx quickly replied “It will be kinda sexual, but if I win, I get to dominate you in bed, but if you win, you get to dominate me in bed.” as Theoa grinned widely. She replied “I won’t lose then, let’s go get armored up, surely your armor is up to date with other SPARTANs I have seen.” and walks off to her room. Alyx curses to herself, once Theoa is out of earshot, and says to herself “Damnit! My armor is out of date then! I’ll have to make do with it.” and begins to head back to her room given by Thevu.

 

Alyx quickly made it back to her room, and looked at her CQB armor, and saw that there was a machine in the room to put her armor back on, that was of UNSC design. She quickly grabbed everything she needed for her armor, her black suit, and all, then heads over to the machine. She puts on her black suit, and attaches all of her armor pieces to the machine. Once ready, she stands in the middle of it, as all of her armor attaches back onto the suit. In ten minutes, she is fully armored once again, and puts her helmet on, and plugs Fawkes back in.

 

With her suit up and running once again, she says “Fawkes, status report.” as Fawkes appears in her HUD and says “Suit status, moderate, vitals, normal, energy shield, fair, you’re good to go Alyx.” as she smiled then walked off. Alyx walked back to the combat ring, and saw Theoa was already there, in slim, tight, black armor. Alyx looked at her armor, seeing hers was purple, and Theoa yelled out “Oh this will be easy, your armor is old!” as Alyx said “Fawkes, you’re up to date right? As much as you can be?” as Fawkes replied “Yeah, what’s the plan?” as Alyx thought.

 

Alyx replied “We’re gonna have to be defensive, you have to read her attacks and relay her pattern to me, so I can counter it. Just like old times.” as Fawkes put an orange thumbs up on her hud. The thumbs up went away, as she started to hurry back to the fighting arena. As she walked, she was met by Thevu, who said “You’re signing a death wish, there is a reason she is also called the Black Phantom of Might, she’s fast, cunning, and most of all, dangerous.” as Alyx stopped. She said “She’ll be a fun fight then, I never knew when to give up, you damn well know that Thevu.” as he nodded, followed by Alyx walking off again, her armored boots clanging against the ground.

 

Alyx made it back into the combat arena, to see Theoa in all black armor, that was slim and covered every inch of her. Theoa’s mask hid her mouth, but she said “Your armor is very, very, very old, this will be easy.” as Theoa threw Alyx an energy sword. Alyx caught it, and released it, as Theoa had two energy swords, that were much smaller, as Alyx threw her sword away. She yelled out “I need something bigger and more fierce than that sword!” as the elites watching, threw a gravity hammer, that they collected from a brute attack team.

 

Alyx walked up to the gravity hammer, and picked it up easily. She said “Perfect, fucking perfect!” as Theoa knew Alyx was happy, and she had a proper way to fight. The two circled around each other, as Alyx kept a firm grip on her hammer, as it felt unbelievably right in her hands, almost like an extension of her. As they circled around each other, Theoa took the first strike, and lunged at Alyx, only to vanish mid lunge. Alyx, in a quick defensive manner, slammed the gravity hammer down onto the floor, causing a shockwave to come out, and stagger Theoa out of her attack behind Alyx.

 

Alyx quickly spun around, and was able to connect the hammer with Theoa, and sent her back flying, only to see that she hit a hologram. She looked around, as Fawkes was scanning for any heat signature, as Theoa appeared above Alyx, and slammed down onto her, and having both energy swords at her neck. Completely vulnerable, and in such a quick time, she laid there, and Theoa took her helmet off. 

 

Theoa looked down at Alyx and said “Looks like I win, you did prove different, with that shockwave, but a bet is a bet.” as Theoa helped Alyx up. Once up, Alyx nodded and said “A deal is a deal, you get to sexually dominate me, you can decide when.” as Theoa walked past Alyx. She said “Trust me, you’ll know when I want to, and you’ll be in for an interesting time for it when it comes.” as Theoa vanished with the aid of her armor. Thevu walked out into the ring, and looked at Alyx.

 

He said “You have a lack of combat experience, I understand you’ve been in cryosleep, but what you did was idiotic. Your little bet with her will last longer than you expect.” as he walks off, appearing angry, but Alyx knew she was overconfident, and knew that she stood no ground. She sighed softly, grabbed her helmet, put it on, and walked back to her room. As she walked, Theoa slowly followed her in the shadows, sensing that she was heavily saddened by the loss, and saw that she walked past her room, to the currently empty training grounds.

 

Theoa kept quiet, and watched, to see that Alyx tore her helmet off and threw it to the wall, in which the visor cracked. Still having the gravity hammer on her, she firmly grabbed it, and walked over to her helmet, and stared at it. She put the hammer down for one second, as she took Fawkes out of her helmet, and attached him to her suit. Once ready, she got her proper stance, and with the hammer, slammed it down on her helmet, shattering it into millions of pieces. Once she regained her composure, she slammed the hammer down again, and again, making sure she destroys every piece of it.

 

Once her fit is over, she takes a deep breath, and walks over to sit down, the gravity hammer laid across her lap. She looked at the remnants of her hold helmet, and said to herself “I wonder where they’re at now, my old fireteam.” as she looks up at the ceiling, “Heh, they’re in a better place, after my idiocy that cost them their lives. Granted I almost died to get them to safety, and they still came back, they must see me as an idiot.” as Theoa slowly came out of the shadows, silently shedding a tear.

 

Theoa said “I saw everything, and heard it as well, I’m sorry for your loss, but you almost died to save them, and they all died to save you, you must have been a good leader.” as she sat next to Alyx. She replied “I don’t know if good is the right term, but they did see me as a good leader.” as Theoa nodded, and gently hugged Alyx, showing sympathy. Theoa said “At least let me allow you to properly recover, and offer my quarters with you.” as Alyx smiled and got up, following Theoa closely, as she realized Theoa’s hand was firmly on her rear as they walked.

 

**And here we are again! The next installment of Spartan Alyx! Did she just a potential love interest with a Sangheili assassin? Will Alyx open up and tell Theoa more of her past? Find out when the next chapter comes in!**


	3. The Group

**And here we are again my readers! We’re back with Halo, and the interest of SPARTAN Alyx, and Sangheili assassin Theoa’Lotan. What will happen with the two of them? What might happen between them? Find out in this installment of the chapter! This chapter is mainly erotic.**

 

Alyx and Theoa both walked together, Alyx pressing close against her, as Theoa gave Alyx’s rear another firm grope. The two both walked until they arrived at Theoa’s door, being sleek black in design. Theoa spoke a vocal command code, as the door opened, and they both walked inside. Alyx was surprised to see a lot of paraphernalia of UNSC origin. Theoa said “I’ve always been, fascinated by human technology, seeing how they improve, how they improvise, it’s all fascinating to me.” as Alyx looked at all of it, and just smiled. Alyx said “Theoa, this is quite the collection, you’re more than fascinated with it.” as Alyx giggled a little. Theoa showed Alyx a similar machine to take off her armor, and Alyx slowly walked into it.

 

The machine began to take off all of her armor, and even do the process to remove her black suit beneath all the armor. After twenty minutes, the armor and the black suit was off, as she was in a simple white shirt, and black leggings beneath it. Theoa clearly eyed Alyx up and down, and saw the plasma burn scar on her left arm, as she walks up to Alyx, and places her hand on it. She said to her “You did a great deed that day, saving Thevu’Losam, even though he is blind in his left eye.” as Alyx nodded. She replied “I did what was right, all those years ago, I’ve been in cryosleep for almost nine years, according to my AI, Fawkes.” as Theoa nodded. She then walked up to Alyx, and gently fondled her firm breasts, which made her moan softly.

 

Alyx looked up at Theoa, who said “I’ve always been, curious of your kind, in bed as well. And since I did win…” and then gave her a very, evil grin. Alyx replied “A deal is a deal, in my eyes, what do you want for me to do?” as Theoa walked to what Alyx would call a closet. Once opened, Alyx went wide eyed, and saw things she never knew the Sangheili would have. Theoa spoke up and said “Us, women of our kind, have to have methods to relieve ourselves sexually, especially when our husbands.” and stripped naked. Alyx couldn’t help but eye the firm, agile, strong body of a female sangheili, as she saw she was putting something on.

 

Theoa quickly put on what Alyx would call a skin tight black outfit, that had holes for her breasts and groin, and covering everything else. Theoa grabbed more things, as she said “Strip out of your clothes, and lay naked on the bed.” as Alyx nodded, and did so, waiting for whatever will happen to her. Theoa quickly walked over to the bed, with everything she wanted to use, as she tied Alyx’s ankles together, then tied her wrists behind her back, with some unique energy binds. Alyx couldn’t move around much, as Theoa quickly used the same energy binds to have it wrap around her bare breasts and exposed slit.

 

As Alyx squirmed, the binds vibrated intensely, making her moan out lustfully, and blush a dark shade of red. Theoa said “I’m, what your kind would call dominant, and I damn well enjoy it.” as Theoa moved down, and began to rather hungrily eat out Alyx’s womanhood. From feeling the ravenous eating, Alyx moaned out loudly and lustfully, squirming too which only made her cry out in lust. She was getting wetter and wetter quickly as she felt Theoa eat her out so, well, as she pants in pleasure already. Theoa smiled widely, savoring in the taste of Alyx, as she shoots her tongue deep inside of wet slit, wanting more.

 

Theoa quickly pulled off of Alyx and said “My my, you taste quite delicious, I’m very much enjoying you.” and before Alyx could respond, Theoa continued to eat her out harder. Alyx moaned out with immense lust, squirming around much often due to her movement and the energy binds. She tried to speak, but it only came out as a moanful whimper. Theoa heard this, and smiled, knowing she was doing a damn good job, as she began to even to bite down on her folds. Alyx tried to resist the urge to finish, but everything Theoa was doing was too perfect.

 

Theoa pulled off Alyx’s folds for a brief moment, to say “Oh, I may have called some of my, squad to come, they need the relief too, you will be our toy until we are all sated.” and went back to eating her out roughly. Alyx attempted to speak, and only said “A….A deal is a deal!” and just as she said that, four more sangheili assassins, all women, walked in, wearing simple armor for looks. One of them said “Ooooh, she’ll be fun, how does she taste?” as Theoa replied “Khama, she tastes amazing, she is ours until we deem ourselves relieved.” as the four sangheili shut the door and stripped out of their armor.

 

Alyx saw all this, and went wide eyed, as she saw the one called Khama, walk up, onto the bed, and place her bare groin against her lips. Khama said “Enjoy it.” and without hesitation, Alyx began to kiss and lick at Khama’s slit. She went wide eyed, and began to hungrily eat out Khama’s slit hard, loving the taste of sangheili women, and even heard Khama moan out softly in pleasure.

 

Khama said in a soft voice “U-Untie her arms, let her use her hands.” as Coyo and Xuxa, two more assassins, untie her bonds, and sit down next to her hands. Alyx saw this notion, and quickly thrusted three of her fingers into their slits, and slid them in as far as they could go. The two let out a subtle gasp as they didn’t expect it so soon. Coyo and Xuxa moaned out in pleasure, as Alyx quickly began to deeply fist their womanhoods.

 

The last sangheili, Haxi, smirked, seeing how everyone was enjoying her, as she went down, and began to enjoy Alyx’s breasts. From all the pleasure she was receiving, Alyx moaned loudly and lustfully into Khama’s slit, as her own womanhood erupted with her juices. Theoa smiled, and began to savor in all of her juices, loving the taste of it, as Alyx began to eat out Khama harder, and fist the other two faster. Her breasts were being fondled more tenderly now, as Haxi leaned down and began to suckle on her nipples until they were plump.

 

Alyx continued to deeply fist Coyo and Xuxa, as she went as far as possible, given how she is right now, in her position. Coyo and Xuxa moaned out louder as they felt her fists go in deeper to them. Coyo and Xuxa suddenly cried out in pure lust, as Alyx felt their slits erupt with their juices, drenching the bed and her arms in their juices. Khama, still holding on, wanted to enjoy sweet release, but also wanted to make it a challenge for her as well.

 

Khama did her best, but how well Alyx was eating at her slit, Khama moaned out in lust, as her own slit exploded with juices, directly filling her tiny human mouth. Alyx moaned out in pleasure as she feels the rather sweet and succulent juices flood her mouth as she does her best to swallow it all. She does savor in the taste of Khama’s juices, until she decides to pull off of her, and stand above her, as the rest follow. Theoa finally pulls off her slit, as all her sucking made Alyx’s folds nice and plump.

 

Theoa quickly retied the binds again, leaving Alyx still bound with the energy binds, as she was also coated in plenty of their sexual juices. Khama said “Well Theoa, what next for our pet?” as Theoa replied “Time to bring out our toys.” as Khama, Coyo, Xuxa, and Haxi all smiled. Xuxa said “You mean, our special toys?” as Theoa nodded. From seeing all that, Alyx sees all of them walk back into that closet, and wonder what they mean. As she watched all of them, she saw them all turn around, with what she would call strap-ons.

 

Alyx looked at each one of them, Theoa’s being the biggest, at about twenty-six inches long, eight wide, as the rest were about twenty inches long and five inches wide. Theoa said, as she grabbed a gag, and placed it in Alyx’s mouth, “These toys of ours, are very special, do we spoil the surprise or tell her?” as the others discussed quietly. They subtly told Theoa, who replied “Well then, our toys, are filled with a synthetic sperm like substance, and it is edible. Our toys also vibrate intensely, and well, you’re going to be in a fun time.” as Alyx was smiling, even through the gag.

 

Theoa and Khama lined up their toys with Alyx’s wet slit, then Coyo and Xuxa went for her rear, and Haxi went for her mouth, after removing the gag. In unison, all five of them thrusted in deep and hard into Alyx, spreading her holes wide, as they also all turned on the vibrations, making all five of them moan in lust, as Alyx was crying out in muffled pleasure. From the vibrations, the room was suddenly filled with loud moans in pleasure, as all five of them continued to thrust deep and hard into Alyx.

 

All five of the sangheili loved how the toys vibrated against them, and Alyx was in a pleasure overload as she was squirming against all of them, and the binds further enhanced the pleasure. She closes her eyes, and moans in as much muffled lust as she could possibly muster, loving the fact she is a toy to five lovely sangheili assassins. Just before her eyes close, Alyx can see all of them begin to kiss each other, and continue to thrust harder and faster into her.

 

Alyx finally gave into the pleasure, as she felt it all so well, and screamed out loudly and lustfully, her slit exploding with her juices, and drenching her groin, the toys, their groins, and the bed in her juices. Theoa, Khama, Coyo, and Xuxa all loved feeling Alyx’s juices splash against themselves. All five of them continued to lustfully kiss each other, as they enjoyed their pet, making sure they relieve themselves of stress and any sexual tension.

 

Alyx kept her eyes closed tight, as she had no idea how to react with all the vibrating toys thrusting in deep inside of her. Her body gave into pleasure, as well as her mind, as she was in a state of immense pleasure, and couldn’t even make sounds other than moans. She only felt the vibrations, and their thrusts, as they continued to relieve themselves of sexual tension. In a quick flash, as she was unaware of anything, she saw that all of them pulled off the kiss, with a loud moan, and felt all of their slits explode with their own juices.

 

Alyx felt completely and utterly drenched from feeling five sangheili women squirt their juices all over herself, feeling her breasts down getting drenched in their juices. She then realized that the toys also vibrated against them, as she decided to be a little, naughty, and rub their juices into her skin, to the point where she almost glistened from it. They saw this, and decided it was her turn to witness the climax of the toys, unaware that she still has more in store.

 

Theoa presses a button on a device she had safely hidden from all their view, and that made the toys vibrate even more, and begin to heat up. In only a matter of seconds, all of the toys shot out an incredibly thick, sticky, warm, load directly into Alyx’s rear, slit, and down her throat. Alyx moaned out loudly and lustfully, and heard the rest of them cry out in pleasure. Unsure of what that meant, she saw that the toys shot a load directly into them as well.

 

After a long, twenty minutes, they all put of Alyx, and look at the thick, sticky, warm trail of thick sperm leaking from her slit and rear. They all looked down at Alyx, and Theoa, being evil, pressed the button one more time, as the toys fired the extra bit it contained, and completely drenched Alyx from head to toe in the synthetic sperm. Afterwards, Theoa pulled the toy off, and looked at her own filled slit, then went over to Alyx and lined up her slit with Alyx’s mouth. She said “I hope you’re hungry, you have four more after me.” as she smiled, and began to hungrily eat Theoa out.

 

She moaned out loudly and lustfully as Alyx ate her out, making sure she got all of the synthetic sperm. Alyx wanted it all, loving how it tasted, and made sure to eat out every single drop. Once Theoa was fully cleaned, she came off, and Khama came by to take Theoa’s old position, as that was the cycle. Alyx smiled happily as she got to enjoy all of them one more time, and wanted to make sure it didn’t end. Alyx was in heaven, loving the taste of sangheili, and loving it more with their synthetic sperm.

 

One after another, Alyx happily ate them all out, making sure not to miss one drop of the sweet synthetic sperm mixed with Sangheili sexual juices. Once Haxi was done and clean, they all looked down at their freshly cleaned slits and smiled. Theoa looked at Alyx, then said “I’m very impressed, you handled all five of us, and cleaned us all, what do you all think about her?” as they all spoke highly of her, Khama even saying “She’s amazing Theoa, I’d enjoy keeping her.” as they all laughed it off.

 

Alyx looked at all of them and said “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I’m covered in synthetic sperm, and still bound by these binds.” as Theoa undid the binds, and helped Alyx to her feet. Theoa said “Let’s all enjoy ourselves more, in our special bathing area.” as everyone followed Theoa out of the room, and hid Alyx too.

 

**And here we are at the end of the next chapter of SPARTAN Alyx! I hope you all enjoyed the read! This was quite the writing task, because I had more problems writing it, for, obvious reasons**


	4. The Recovery

**Here we are again, back in the Halo universe. Spartan Alyx has had quite a bumpy ride since her awakening, and this chapter will be a little shorter than the previous ones. I apologize for it being shorter, but it’s more or less, a transition chapter, meaning there will be a new environment from here on out. Anyways, on with the story.**

 

After her time spent with Theoa’s group, Alyx wakes up in a bed, with all of them cuddled around her, and sleeping soundly. Alyx smiles, as she was cleaned thoroughly before going to bed with all of them, as she did enjoy every second of it. She quietly sneaks out from beneath all of them, and gets up and stretches. As she looks at the bed, she doesn’t see Theoa, as she is pulled in close, for a tender, deep, lustful kiss, by Theoa herself, her own juices still fresh on Theoa’s tongue. She moans lustfully into the kiss, and firmly gropes Theoa’s rear, as the two both enjoy a heated kiss.

 

Theoa pulled off the kiss with a quiet pop, and a trail of saliva formed between both of them. Alyx broke it with her tongue and giggled, then Theoa said “Glad to see you’re awake, I have news. A UNSC ship is on its way to pick you up and take you.” as Alyx got a little sad. Before she could say anything, Theoa smiled and said “But, I did get permission from Thevu, and I will be accompanying you. “ as Alyx smiled widely, and deeply kissed Theoa in return. Theoa happily returned the kiss and picked up Alyx, and held her close against her. Alyx pulled off the kiss and went over to the machine that took her armor off, and began to put it back on.

 

In ten minutes, she was fully armored once again, and stretches in her armor. She says “When I get picked up again, I’ll make sure to clean myself, but what do you say to some sparring Theoa? I could really use it.” as Theoa smiled and went to her armory. Theoa quickly equipped her armor, and stretched as well, leaving her team to rest, as they both went off to the arena. As they were walking, Alyx asked “Theoa, I don’t know why, but after all that sex, my mind feels, open, and I feel so much better.” as Theoa smiled and groped Alyx’s armored rear.

 

She replied “I wish I could help you, but I am very glad to hear that Alyx.” as they both smile at each other, and arrive at the arena. Alyx walks over to the far end, and stretches more, as Theoa does the same. Alyx said “Let’s fight to the best of our abilities Theoa.” as she took her fighting stance. Theoa smirked and took her fighting stance, as the two quickly charged at each other, Alyx running with force, and Theoa running with skill and grace. When they were close enough, they both went for a punch, and they both intercepted their own punch.

 

As they were sparring, the UNSC Infinity came close to the Fleet of Rebellion, as a pelican came flying towards the Might of Rebellion, where Thevu’Losam waited and on the pelican, was Commander Thomas Lasky going to meet the commander of the entire vessel. Once the pelican was authorized for landing, Thevu’Losam went to the hangar to greet Thomas. Upon his arrival, he saw Thomas Lasky step out of the pelican, with several marine bodyguards. 

 

Thevu’Losam walked up and said in perfect english “We are expecting you, you are here for the Spartan, correct?” as Lasky replied “Yes, I was told of an old Spartan, and it is my job to recover said Spartan, might I ask the location?” as Thevu’Losam started walking to the arena. Lasky followed closely, his bodyguards on high alert still, just not showing it. Upon their arrival at the arena, Lasky is shocked to see a Spartan II fighting an assassin.

 

Instead of stopping the fight, Lasky watched the Spartan fight, and most importantly, he was inspecting her armor. He noticed how old it is, showing she was a legitimate Spartan II, and not a fake. He saw her movements, watching keenly, seeing how she was brute force fighter, who had dexterity to hit vital spots. Thinking quietly to himself, he brought up a small computer and asked Thevu’Losam “What is the name of this Spartan, I need to go through the database.” as Thevu’Losam replied “Her name is Alyx.” as he quickly searched her name and found it in the database.

 

“SPARTAN H395, Alyx. Fireteam Leader of Wipeout, a former team from almost 8 years ago, that died in a firefight.” Lasky says. He continues on “Age 36, went into cryosleep at 28, she’s all alone.” as he comes to the realization. He stays quiet, and watches the fight, as he sees that both fighters are on the point of fatigue. He looks at Alyx and wonders what she plans to do next, as the last Spartan II he saw in action saved his life.

 

Alyx, panting heavily, rubs some blood off her lip, and says “Fawkes, I need your help, it’s time for our coup de gr â ce. Initiate override function on my armor. In t-minus thirty seconds.” as Fawkes nodded, and initiated the sequence. Quickly, she felt her suit go into override, as she charged at a high speeds to Theoa. Not expecting that, and seeing that she was too close to even react, Alyx began to punch Theoa rapidly in the gut. 

 

Theoa couldn’t stop her fast enough, as she took the full force of the punches, and is staggered from all of them. Alyx quickly feels some of her armor locking up, from lack of use, and gives a firm uppercut, sending Theoa up, and slamming down hard. Theoa gave the signal that she gives up, as Alyx says “Command Code Foxtrot, shut down override.” as Fawkes nods, and turns off the override. Alyx smiles and helps Theoa back to her feet, just as Lasky started clapping, “Excellent work Spartan.” as Alyx saluted him in respect.

 

Lasky came down and said “At ease Spartan, we’re here to take you back home.” as Alyx smiled, and nodded. She said “Thank you Sir, this sangheili will be accompanying me as well, it has been approved by Thevu’Losam.” as Theoa stood proud next to Alyx. Lasky looked at the elite, then at Alyx and said “I approve as well, it will be nice having a few elites on our side. Come now Spartan, we’re heading to the UNSC Infinity, I will personally be debriefing you of all information on the flight back.” as all three of them started walking back to the hangar.

 

**And here we are at the end of the transition chapter! Next installment will be non erotic, as it will be Spartan Alyx and Theoa’Lotan being assigned to something new! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this brief little transition chapter to the new setting here!**


	5. The New Team

**And here we are everyone! Back in the world of Halo! We last left off with SPARTAN Alyx finally being taken back into UNSC grasp! This chapter might be a little shorter than usual, due to the fact it will be a set up run and getting all you readers in the grasp of the story once more! Anyways, enough of my banter, on with the real story!**

 

Armored up with Theoa at her side, Alyx sits in a UNSC Pelican, and is back on flight to the UNSC Infinity. The flight was calm and quiet, as Theoa was sleeping peacefully, and Alyx was doing minor check ups with her armor. The quiet was soon interrupted by Lasky walking in, and sitting across from her. Lasky saluted her, as she returned it. Alyx tilted her head towards Theoa, who was still sleeping, as Lasky nodded, and opened the door for her, so they can have their conversation elsewhere. Alyx got up and walked through, as Lasky followed quickly after. The door sealed shut silently. There were more seats, as Alyx took one, then Lasky took the one across from her.

 

Lasky finally spoke up and said, “SPARTAN H395, Alyx. Fireteam Leader of Wipeout, assigned with AI Fawkes. You specialized in close quarters heavy combat and anything in heavy munitions. Is the information I stated correct?” as Alyx nodded. She replied “Yes sir, everything you stated is correct to this date. Minus the fact my Fireteam died saving me. My memory of their deaths is foggy. The phrase, “SPARTANs never die, they just go missing in action.” is…..FUCKING BULLSHIT, I WAS THERE TO WITNESS THEIR DEATHS!” as that was in a sudden outrage, followed by her in tears. 

 

Lasky moved over and gently rubbed her armored shoulder. He said “It’s just a phrase we use for the soldiers. SPARTANs are living proof of enhanced warfare, by saying they die, it’ll show fear to them. If we say they go MIA, it at least gives them the thought that they’re okay. Other SPARTANs have seen that hell too, you’re not the first, nor will you be the last. But, to go off topic, you’ve been in cryosleep for eight years, a lot has passed since then. It is too much to explain in person, so have Fawkes download this into your system, when you get new armor that is. Your armor is heavily outdated. Once we’re on the Infinity, we’ll assigned you a new Fireteam, and new armor. Come, we’re almost about to land, and your fireteam should be ready.” as Lasky stood up, and offered her a hand.

 

She smacked his hand away, and stood up herself, and unplugged Fawkes from her suit, and held him in her hand. She said “I’m not sure I can even accept a new fireteam Commander, my old one was perfect...I can’t have anyone replace them….Even if it was eight years ago, they were family to me.” as she wiped away some tears. Lasky said “Alyx...I understand that you saw them as your family, and I completely agree with you. It’s hard to lose family, but, things have changed. After viewing your private information on you, from the SPARTAN Program, I believe the team I made for you will be quite similar to your old team.” as Alyx looked at him, then sat back down, and closed her eyes. “Wake me up when we get on the ship.” as she dozed off.

 

In only about fifteen minutes, the pelican landed on the UNSC Infinity, as Lasky shook Alyx. She slowly woke up as he said “Welcome to the Infinity SPARTAN, come with me, you’ll see what you have missed in eight years.” as she stood up, still holding onto Fawkes. The two walked out of the pelican, as Alyx looked around the massive ship. Alyx was stunned, seeing the new weapons, new vehicles, new armor, and more. Lasky spoke up and said “Follow me, your new armor comes first.” as they begin to walk to the armory. Alyx partially listened as she was looking at all the upgraded vehicles, their arsenal, everything. Lasky said “SPARTAN! Come on!” as all the marines turned and saw Alyx.

 

She shook her head, and quickly followed after Lasky, her eyes looking around at all the marines and special forces that are inspecting her. The first thing they notice is the incredibly out of date armor, then they notice the woman inside of it. Alyx shrugs it off, as she arrives in a large workshop styled structure, with Lasky in front. He opens the door and says “Spartan, welcome to the armory, you’re going to speak with some of our head engineers, and go through a visual screening, since we can make you a new set of armor. Good luck.” as he salutes her. She returns the salute, and walks into the workshop.

 

Once inside, she sees all sorts of weapons and armor that are on the walls, on tables, everywhere, as she isn’t too quiet in her armor, and makes plenty of sound when coming in. She was greeted by a man and a woman. The woman said “Ah, you’re the SPARTAN II that Lasky briefed us about. It’s an honor to aid you. Follow us, we have plenty of armor styles for you to choose from.” as they walked off to a back room. Alyx followed them into the back room, and once she passed the doorway, something attached to her armor, and took it all off. Now standing in just her black suit beneath the armor, she continues to follow them, and look around.

 

Once deep enough into the room, the lights turn on, temporarily blinding Alyx. Once she gains her vision back, she sees all sorts of armor on the walls, and the man says “Well, here you are, and here, use this tablet to pick and choose your armor.” as Alyx took the tablet, and went through the catalog of armor sets. She took a moment, looking through all of them, none of them catching her eye, until she saw one set of armor that caught her eye. Alyx said “I’m really liking this ATLAS armor, and the details on it fit my personality in battle. And can you have a purple primary color, with red secondary?” as the two engineers she thought, nodded. 

 

They went to a little station, and one of them said “Please stand on the platform.” as a light turns on, revealing a platform. Alyx slowly walks onto the platform, as a machine activates, and begins to grab the pieces of armor. Alyx stayed stationary, as the machine did its work. After only fifteen minutes, Alyx had been equipped with new armor, and it felt very natural to her. She slowly stretched around, getting a feel for the new armor, as the two engineers came up to her. The man said “You look happy.” and handed her the helmet. “Well, before you get all crazy,” the woman said, “We need to calibrate your systems.” as Alyx saw a familiar machine.

 

She saw a large rectangle, with four red lights, on each side. The lights slowly lit up one by one to green, as she looked at each one of them. After the calibration test was complete, the two engineers let Alyx walk off. She held her helmet in her hands, then took out Fawkes and slid him inside her helmet. After that, she put her helmet on, and felt it lock on. Fawkes appeared and said to her “Holy shit Alyx, this new suit feels amazing! It feels good to be upgraded properly! Can we visit the UNSC Technician to see if I can get improved too?” as Alyx took a moment to think. She replied “Let’s see what Lasky says first, he can probably give you the permission.” as Fawkes nodded, and the two walked off. As they walked off, they were quickly greeted by Lasky, who looked at Alyx and her form.

 

He said “Quite the armor you picked, and are you ready to meet your new team? Fireteam Leader?” as Alyx smiled under her helmet, hearing that. She said “Sir, I am ready to meet them. Also, Fawkes wants to see if he can get some upgrades, he is 8 years old, but he’s not an advanced AI, I believe you’re aware of the term, dumb AI, am I wrong?” as Lasky shakes his head.  He replied “If you would please hand over Fawkes, I’ll gladly take him to our technicians to see what they can do. And after that, I’ll guide you to your new fireteam.” as Alyx took out Fawkes from her suit, and handed him over.

 

She said “He’s been with me since the start, so please be careful with him.” as Lasky nods, and takes Fawkes. He then safely puts him away and says “He will be in the most care possible. Now then, follow me, let us see your team.” as Lasky started walking to the barracks on the infinity, with Alyx following closely. As she followed, she looked around the entire ship, completely awestruck at everything that has happened in 8 years.As she got lost in seeing all the new upgrades, she accidentally walked into Lasky, failing to realize that they already made it in quick time.

 

“Sorry Commander, I guess I got too carried away, seeing all the improvements I have missed out on.” as Lasky laughed. He said “No worries Spartan, I understand, and we’re here. Your fireteam has their own personal room, which functions as a sparring arena, firing range, and resting quarters. Find the room labeled Overkill, that is it. Go meet them, they have been briefed of you already.” as Lasky salutes her. Alyx returns the salute, and walks into the barracks, looking for the Overkill room.

 

After a few minutes of searching and hearing whispers from other marines, she finally comes across the room, with two doors, and the word Overkill across it. She saw a scanner on the right side, and put her hand up to it, as the door opened slowly. Alyx slowly walked in, and was immediately greeted by a red dot, aimed right between her eyes. Having no weapons on her, she just puts her hands up, as a male voice says “Carol! Calm yourself! This is the SPARTAN II Lasky told us about!” as a caucasian male comes out, with short white hair, and blue eyes. He says to Alyx, “I deeply apologize, that’s our second in command, SPARTAN V471, Carol. She’s hard to talk to. I’m SPARTAN, X094, or Mark. I’m the Field Medic and Engineer.” as Alyx lowered her arms.

 

She smiled and said “A pleasure to meet you Mark, and Carol.” saying Carol louder, “I’m SPARTAN II H395, Alyx at your service.” as Mark went wide eyed. He said “A SPARTAN II! You must be old!” as Alyx takes her helmet off, revealing her young face. “Oh! Cryosleep?” as Alyx nods. Mark nods, and says “Oh! I should introduce you to the team-” as Alyx interrupts him and says “No, I want Carol to introduce them, she’s the second in command, she has responsibility here.” as Alyx looks at Carol, who was way in the back of the room. She sees Carol scoff, and radio for the team, and then get up and walk to a different room. Mark says “She’s in a rough spot, she blames herself over the loss of her old fireteam.” as Alyx stopped him. She said “I understand her pain, I’m in that same boat, my old fireteam died saving me, the commander. It tore me apart for months.” as Mark was surprised to hear she was a commander, and her tale. 

 

A brief silence came by as two more spartans came out, a man and a woman. The man, appearing of japanese descent, said “I’m SPARTAN X308, or Clyde. I’m the team’s translator and cartographer.” as Alyx thought he looked young. The woman, being of european descent, said, “I’m SPARTAN X892, or Roxanne. And I’m the team’s commando and stealth operative.” as Alyx liked her attitude. Alyx said, “Well, since I need to greet all of you, I’ll do it again. I am SPARTAN II H395, or Alyx. Former commander of Fireteam Wipeout. I have been assigned here, to Fireteam Overkill, from word of Commander Lasky. It will be hard for me to get adjusted to a new team, as my old team perished before me, saving me in the process.” as they all bowed their heads in respect, but Carol, in the back, found that fact interesting.

 

Alyx felt a cool gust of wind behind her, as she smiled widely, then said “And this is my companion.” as a female elite appears right behind Alyx, making them go into defensive stances. Alyx said quickly “Stand down. This is Theoa’Lotan, she is accompanying me as well.” as Theoa nodded, and looked between all of them, then disappeared into the room. Mark, the only one who wasn’t as defensive, said “Commander! Let me talk with her! I’m a Covenant enthusiast! I really enjoy their technology.” as Theoa appeared behind him, and gestured for him to follow her, which he did. Alyx said “Well, those two are gonna be talking for a while, but as I said, I hope you all will respect me as a leader.” as they all nodded and saluted, then walked off.

 

Alyx smiled, and began to walk off, wondering where she could sleep, as Carol said “There’s a spare bunk above mine.” as Carol came out of the shadows, having blue eyes, brown hair, despite the left side of her hair being shaved. Alyx noticed the vertical scar at her eye, and one above her lip too. Alyx said “I thank you Carol for telling me this. And I’m sorry to hear what happened to your team, I know what it’s like to lose a team you would call family.” as Carol turned her head away, and sighed angrily. 

 

Carol said “Ya’ wouldn’t know, I caused their deaths. I blamed myself for not saving them, I should have taken a better sniping spot to provide better covering fire, but it wasn’t soon enough. I saw my old fireteam die before my eyes, and I can’t live with myself for what happened to them.” as Alyx saw Carol was on the verge of crying. Alyx said “Carol...Please just listen to me. My fireteam, they were my family. I would die for them a thousand times. I don’t know what they saw in me, but they saw potential and saved me. They were some of the best SPARTAN IIs I knew. And now, they’re six feet under. I won’t risk losing another fireteam. If anything, I’ll die to make sure you all make it out. I understand the pain you feel, and I went through the same pain. If you trust me, I trust you. Even if you don’t trust me, I’ll still trust you. A sniper will always have your back, and I’m sure your Fireteam would know that it wasn’t your fault.” as Alyx patted Carol’s shoulder, and walks further into the room.

Carol couldn’t process what Alyx said immediately, but when it struck her, Carol smiled, and looked at Alyx. She said to herself, “I damn well won’t let a beauty like her die, that’s for sure. I am glad she understands me.” as Carol gets up, and goes into her room, to clean her two weapons. Carol says out loud, “Where are your weapons? All SPARTANs get their own hand crafted weapons to their liking and preference.” as Alyx replied “I was never given any.” and Carol laughed. She said “Well, we’re going to the armory tomorrow then.” 

 

**And here we have it everyone, the next installment of SPARTAN Alyx’s adventures! She has finally been given to a new fireteam, and will begin to have new adventures with them, as well as Theoa too!**


	6. The New Start

**Here we are again my readers! Back in the world of Halo! SPARTAN Alyx has received quite a welcome party to her new Fireteam when we last checked in on them. As of now, Alyx still needs to get acquainted with her new family, while Carol, seems to have already grown a nice fond liking to SPARTAN Alyx. Anyways, enough of my banter! On with the story at hand!**

 

With everyone in their bunks, sleeping peacefully, except for Carol, who is taking the time to think. Carol looked over at Alyx, who was bunked next to her, due to their ranks, as she smiled at her. Carol said to herself, “I can’t believe myself when I say this, but I got feelings for her…” as she laid down and looked up. Alyx tossed and turned in her sleep, finding it hard to sleep ,as she slowly woke up, and saw that Carol was still awake. Alyx said “Carol, why are you still up?” as Carol replied “Just can’t sleep, I get night terrors, so it’s hard to sleep right. Yes, they are from my old fire team before you ask.” as Alyx nods. She gets up, in just a tank top and small shorts, as they have a machine to take off their armor to rest properly. Carol, who sleeps nude, and had the covers up, watches Alyx, as she sits on her bed. 

 

Alyx said “I just can’t sleep, I’ve been in cryosleep, so sleeping is hard for me Carol, but, if ya’ want. I know it sounds childish, but, we could cuddle, and sleep together. It might help.” as Carol hid a blush, and looked at Alyx. She said “I sleep nude you know, but I can try cuddlin’, it might help.” as Carol rose the covers, revealing her naked body. Alyx got up and walked over to Carol, and laid down with her, but Carol had other plans instead of just cuddling, for now. Carol said “You can strip too if ya’ want. And I hope you don’t mind skin on skin.” as Alyx took her clothes off, and felt her body against Carol’s. Before Alyx could respond, Carol smiled and gave Alyx a deep, heated, lustful kiss on the lips. Alyx was shocked by the time the kiss happened, and by the time she realized what was happening, Carol, as deeply kissing her, and not pulling away.

 

Carol slowly wrapped her arms around Alyx’s waist, and just pressed her against her naked body. Despite knowing so little about each other, they seemed to get to know each other more by embracing each other. Carol slowly pulled off the kiss, with a quiet pop, and said “Alyx, listen...I really want us to be more than commander and second in command, and I want this night to stay between us. If you can do that, I’ll grateful, and it might help both of us sleep.” as Alyx nods at Carol. Alyx gently runs her smooth hands against Carol’s body, and goes back to deeply kissing Carol on the lips. Carol smiles and slides her tongue into the kiss, and dances her tongue alongside Alyx’s tongue.

 

Carol slowly moved Alyx to be right on top of her, as she moved her knee to gently brush against Alyx’s shaved slit. Alyx moaned softly into the kiss, as Carol had the biggest smirk on her face, even during the kiss. Carol then began to press her knee firmly against Alyx’s slit, and slowly grind her knee, making Alyx moan softly into the kiss now. Carol knew she had Alyx in her grasp, as she pulled off the kiss and said “It’s been how long since you lad had a good fuck?” as Alyx replied “W-Well, about eight years.” despite Alyx not bringing up her encounters with Theoa and Thevu.

 

Carol quickly, quietly, and happily replied, “Then bring that pussy up here so I can give you some real loving then. You can do the same to me, just make sure we stay quiet.” as Alyx looks at her, blushing. Alyx replies “W-We can always just moan into each other, that’ll muffle us.” as Carol smiles, and decides to pull the covers over herself and Alyx. Carol then quickly flipped Alyx around, and wrapped her legs around Alyx’s head, keeping her in place. Alyx saw this notion, and did the same with her legs around Carol’s head.

 

They both saw it. They both saw each other’s slit, Alyx’s being freshly shaven, with no pubic hair at all, whilst Carol’s was also clean shaven but not much to be of an issue. Carol grinned rather evilly, and licked her lips. Before Alyx could even do anything, she gasped into Carol’s slit, as she felt Carol’s tongue slide deep into her. Carol was hungry, hungry for Alyx’s slit, as she wrapped her lips around Alyx’s slit, and began to suck hard on it, until Alyx’s vaginal lips were nice and plump. Alyx quickly did the same, as she latched onto Carol’s slit, and did the same motions Carol did.

 

Carol did notice it, and knew it would please her too, as she didn’t question it, and only began to work harder, going as far as even biting down on Alyx’s folds. Alyx moaned into Carol’s slit, whilst she began to assault Carol’s gspot with her tongue. Carol moaned heatedly into Alyx’s slit, loving all that Alyx did to her. She smirked, seeing how Alyx did the more pleasuring approach, whilst Carol did the more forceful and dominant style approach. They both did enjoy each other’s tactics, as they both continued at their own pace. They both moaned in pleasure into each other’s respective slits, as they both began to taste each other’s juices.

 

They both knew that they were close to reaching their orgasms, as Carol began to be a lot more ravenous with her actions, while Alyx got more, passionate with her actions. To each other’s surprise, they both reach their orgasms at the same exact time! Carol’s juices flooded directly into Alyx’s mouth, and Alyx’s juices flooded directly into Carol’s mouth. They both moaned heatedly and lustfully into each other, as Carol swallowed down all of Alyx’s juices, but Alyx kept some of Carol’s juices in her mouth.

 

Carol slowly pulled off of Alyx’s lips and said “Damn, you tasted divine, and you did a good job.” as Carol smiled down at Alyx. She then climbed up Carol’s body, and when at her face, Alyx kissed Carol deeply and lustfully, even going as far as snowballing with Carol’s juices. Carol smiled into the kiss, and happily swapped her juices back and forth between her own mouth and Alyx’s mouth, getting more and more saliva present in it. They both hold each other in their arms, loving it all, as they keep swapping Carol’s, now saliva-infused juices, between each other.

 

The two kept swapping Carol’s juices for a few more minutes, before Carol pulled off the kiss and said “Swallow it all down, you kinky minx.” as Alyx smirked, lifted her head up, and swallowed it all down in one gulp. Carol wasn’t entirely convinced, until she saw Alyx open her mouth wide to see that there was nothing left. Carol said “I may have to call you Commander Cum Mouth now.” as she snickers, and continues on, “It’s a joke, but you should get back in your bed, so no one gets too suspicious.” as Alyx nods, gets dressed, and slips back into her bed, like nothing happened.

 

When the time came around, it was wake up calls, as everyone woke up groggy, due to no one really liking sleeping during space travel. Alyx was the first one up, followed by Carol, and the rest of the Fireteam. Most of them were either in a tank top, cargo shorts, or other sleepwear, except that Alyx was already back in her armor, just without her helmet. Carol, was in the suit before putting on the armor, as Alyx said “I’m not sure what to do now, if anything has changed, but Carol and I are going to the armory and possibly the War Games simulation, for simple training. Anyone is free to come.” as they all nodded.

 

Carol went over and went into the machine that would attach her armor, and for Alyx, it’s the first time she’s going to see Carol in it. Carol attached her armor, as Alyx recognizes it from the armor catalog she saw when getting her new armor. Alyx saw it was VIGILANT Class armor, with the Deadeye helmet and leggings, her visor was Autumn orange, and she sported an olive armor color. Alyx put her helmet back on, as the two went to the armory. As they were walking, Carol said “Every SPARTAN gets their own personalized weapon, I tend to carry a Series 5 Sniper Rifle, or the current model one, and a MG Handgun, it’s all I need.” as Alyx nodded. 

 

The two continued to talk about weaponry and mainly what kind of weapons Alyx would prefer, as she did tell Carol about her gravity hammer, which she misplaced. Carol said “If anyone got a hold of a gravity hammer, it should be in the armory, and it should have your prints on it.” as they arrived at the armory. They went inside, and there it was, right on the table. The lead weapon designer, Michael came by and said “Ah, SPARTANs, how can I help?” as Carol said “That gravity hammer is hers, and she hasn’t been issued a weapon, she’s the fireteam leader, and needs it.” as Michael nods quickly, and lugs over the gravity hammer to Alyx. She quickly put it on her back, as Michael said “Since you’re a leader, you get your own custom made weapon set, would you like to go through what we have?” as Alyx nods eagerly.

 

Michael hands over a viewing tablet, as Alyx is familiar with it, and activates it. She goes through the countless logs of weapons, and thinks at what she wants. Michael goes as far and says “You can hand design your weapon if you choose.” as Alyx’s eyes seem to light up from hearing that. She said “I’d like a...customized M739 Light Machine Gun, where instead of normal rounds, it fires High Explosive rounds. Is that possible?” as Michael took a moment to think. He quickly replied “Yes, but the gun will need to be altered to allow that. Anything else?” as Alyx went back to looking. 

 

Alyx said “Since my speciality is heavy weapons and Close Quarter Conflict, I’d like the M343A2 minigun, and….A Spartan Laser.” as Michael nodded, and showed everything on the holo-screen above. Michael said “One custom M739, that fires HE rounds, one M343A2, and a Spartan Laser, any other requirements SPARTAN?” as Alyx takes a moment to think. “On the minigun, give me high penetration rounds, shit that can tear through anything easily.” as she lugs her gravity hammer on her back. “And that should be it, and I’ll be happy.” as Michael nods and begins getting to work.

 

Carol says “Big guns for a big gal, you must know your stuff around them.” as Alyx replies “Carol, I know close quarters combat, battle, and big fuckin’ guns, I know what to do.” as the intercom in the ship went off. “SPARTAN Alyx, you are needed in the technical labs, your AI is ready.” as the intercom went off. Carol said “I’ll take you there, we can do some training after you do whatever you have to do.” as Alyx and Carol both walk off, going to the technical labs. They continued to walk and discuss, mainly about Alyx’s endeavours prior to her 8 years in cryosleep.

 

They arrived at the AI wing in the Technical Labs, where the technicians were putting the finishing improvements on Fawkes. Alyx said “Well….How’s Fawkes?” as they said “Well…..Fawkes is not with us anymore….But Sigma is now your improved Fawkes!” as they showed Sigma, who looked like Fawkes, but with more detail, as Alyx walked up to the table. She said “Fawkes? Are you still in there? Do you have all memories and logs of us?” as Sigma looked at Alyx, confused. Alyx slowly looked down in sadness, as Sigma busted out laughing, and said “Alyx! It’s still me! Just new and improved! With a helluva lot better processing power!” 

 

As Alyx grabbed his AI chip, and placed him back inside her suit. He got situated and ran through a diagnostic of her systems, as she appeared on her HUD. He said “Well know you heavy duty bitch, looks like we’re both prime for combat!” as Alyx replies “You’re damn right we are you little shit.” as they both laugh, having one of the funniest human AI interactions there is. Carol can’t even help but laugh at how they talk with each other, never seeing anything like it before as she even asks “Alyx, why is your AI like that?” as they both replied “Handmade by our friend six feet under.” as the technicians chuckled. One said “Well, that does explain his extremely poor design and matrix, no offense.” 

 

Alyx shrugged it off, and began to walk away, as Carol stopped her, and said “Alyx, I want to ask you something, as a human to another.” as Alyx looked at her. She said “What is it Carol?” as Carol replied “I’ll ask in private, follow.” as Carol began to walk off, with Alyx closely following behind. Carol guided Alyx through the entire ship, until they came across a small little hidden alcove that Carol made. She said “When my fireteam perished, I hid here for days and days, sulking, but Alyx...I want to know about your fireteam, before they perished…”

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of SPARTAN Alyx’s adventures! It seems she is enjoying her stay so far, and it seems she is making more of impact than she originally anticipated! The next chapter will involve a continuation of what ended here! A bit of a cliff hanger!**


	7. The Firefight

**And here we are again everyone! Back in the Halo universe! This chapter will be my first attempt at genuine sadness, if I can pull it off, so feedback on how you felt when reading this would be amazing! Anyways, we’re going into a chapter full of dread and sorrow, as it will be the details behind the death of SPARTAN Alyx’s old fire team. How will Carol treat Alyx now? After possibly hearing why she is the only one left standing! Anyways, on with the story!**

 

Alyx looked at Carol, completely shocked, and said “Y-You want to know about Wipeout? My old fireteam and how they died?” as Carol nodded. She replied “Ya’, my fireteam died too, I’m the only one left from mine, and I want to know what your old fireteam was like.” as Alyx looked down, then at Carol. Alyx said “Sigma, bring up records on Fireteam Wipeout. Command Code Beta Zulu Foxtrot.” as Sigma gave up all the records to Alyx’s HUD. She said “Well Carol, there’s me. Field Commander Alyx. Speciality is heavy weapons and close quarters combat. I’d die for my team, but they’re not here. I’ll give you details on our last mission at the end.” as Carol nodded, and sat there, listening. 

 

“My second in command, she was Eris. She was our assassin. Had experimental armor, she could stay invisible for hours on end, and make no sound. She was also our best engineer too, and constantly repaired our armor. She was just a head shorter than me, and always had this peppy attitude, with an Australian accent. She had white hair that was dyed, and had her eye color was white too, medically changed. We called her our phantom. Wipeout called her death a mystery, since when the rest died saving me, she just simply vanished. I have high hopes for her that she is alive. Her weapon of choice was simple a silenced custom pistol she had. It went through energy shields with one shot, but she had to be really close. Her other weapon as an energy knife. If she got behind you, she’d take you down. She was the opposite of an assassin if I knew one.” as Carol nodded.

 

“Next on my team was Spartan Caden. He was a bit of younger one, sounded and looked German. He had a low chance of survival, but he damn well made it. He was our scout. He used a battle rifle, and just knew where everything is at the right time. He was a bit special though, he had a mental disorder, but he called it a gift. He thought slower, but that perspective made him a scarier shot. He felt like that since he thought slower, he felt time go slower. We laughed at him, but that’s where we were wrong. He got shots we never thought were possible with a battle rifle. Even if he was slower to everything, he was a good man. His death was quick at least. He pushed me out of the way, and took a gravity hammer to the base of his neck. He was dead before he hit the ground. I killed the brute that killed him with a grenade in the jaw.” as Carol looked down, but was still listening. She said “You avenged him, that was good.” as Alyx nodded.

 

Alyx continued on, “Next was Declan. A russian man, he stood two heads taller than me. Was a damn good cook, but he was our guerilla fighter. He never fought fair. Used a custom shotgun that I swear, used slugs. He claimed pellets, but I swore it was slugs. He always knew where to be and when to strike and how to. He was reclusive about himself, he never talked much, and always called us for grub. He and I had an unsung relationship. We always visited each other and, embraced each other. We did pleasure each other, just, we never really fucked each other. But, he died with a shot through the chest. He was alive long enough to give me his dying words, before finally dying. He never lost faith in me, and always knew I would be something greater...I was devastated when he died...He was one of the best spartans I met, in the personality category.” as Alyx was tearing up a bit. Carol gently rubbed Alyx’s shoulder and did her best to soothe her.

 

Alyx smiled and wiped a tear away. She said “The last member of my old fireteam...Davis, he was a Brit….He was our field medic….He was the sweetest S.O.B you’d ever meet. He’s the man you’d bring home to meet your parents. He just had suave and….He was there to always listen. He was the father figure of the group. He lacked most of his limbs. Only real limb he had was a right arm. He didn’t let that stop him. He was the best doc I ever had, and he was probably from North America, like myself. He….Didn’t die quickly. He had his limbs torn apart, broken before his eyes, and an energy sword slowly inching its way inside of him. His death was the most painful. May by team rest in piece.  Requiescant in pace mea...Rest in peace my family, from Latin...Davis’ favorite language.” as Carol was even tearing up. (DON’T JUDGE MY LATIN, GOOGLE TRANSLATE)

 

Alyx said “Now….The last mission we had…...It should be classified, but it’s been eight years, so fuck it. I’m keeping some details hidden, for their own reason. We were on a Covenant infested planet. We were tasked with wiping out a soon to be prophet, in hopes of disbanding and dismantling this sector. All was going smoothly. Eris was doing her silent killing, while all of us waited for her signal to move forward. We all used suppressed weaponry so our fire power is hindered just slightly. We got to the main encampment by nightfall, and Caden saw the prophet to be, getting ready to adorn his ceremonial garb. Caden was on sniper patrol, and he was assigned with taking the shot. We got to a high spot, roughly seven clicks away. Caden got situated in minutes, and waited for the perfect shot. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, we all heard a shot, and Declan pushed me out of the way to take it. We had to go, we couldn’t stay, we were compromised.” as Carol nodded.

 

I carried his body, as Davis was tending to him, and we just ran to our evac point. Davis did everything in his power to keep Declan from dying, and that’s when we lost Eris. We all kept running, but just as we were running, the largest brute came by, and was about to swing a gravity hammer at me, and that’s when Caden took the blow for me. I had to drop Declan, so I could kill the brute which I did. I picked up Declan and Caden’s body, and kept running with them, as Davis was doing his thing with Declan. Everything went to shit, I only saw enemies dropping in the distance, thanks to Eris, who was doing her best to keep me safe. We were about 2 clicks from evac, when Caden’s left leg was shot out, making him tumble over. I dropped the other two, but Declan took another shot to the chest to save me, and he dropped there. I knew I couldn’t carry the rest of them, so I took their dog tags, and had to run...As I turned back, I saw Caden get torn apart…” as Alyx stopped, and hunched over, like she was about to vomit. Carol helped her, and tried to comfort her.

 

Alyx reached into her suit, and grabbed a hidden pouch, and pulled out her dog tags of her fallen comrades. She handed them over to Carol and said “I lost a damn good fireteam….I have no intentions of losing another one...And Declan was the one who made Sigma/Fawkes.” as Carol nods. She replies “You had a good fireteam, and they had a good leader. They died to live your legacy on. You carried their bodies, you did everything to try and save them, but you couldn’t.” as Alyx nodded. Alyx replied “If I was naked again, I’d show you all my scars, I defended them, I took so much harm to make sure they stood strong. I made sure they survived. I guess they knew something I didn’t….” as Carol came close, and gently kissed Alyx on the lips.

 

She said “They saw a leader, something grand. As long as we stand together, I’m sure we’ll do fine Alyx. Come now, let’s go get you trained.” as they both put their helmets back on, and began walking off. Carol said “We’ll be doing some war games, and we can request just us, so let’s enjoy ourselves. Oh, with your weapons you requested, they’ll be in the simulation, but not in reality, so you can test them out.” as Alyx liked the sound of that. The quickly upped the pace and started moving faster to the war game simulation room, as Carol saw the enthusiasm that Alyx had. In only minutes, they made it over to the war games simulation room, where Alyx was entranced by everything, and Carol set up their own combat scenario.

 

Carol got the scenario set up quickly, as Carol yelled out “Oi! Alyx! We’re all good to go, once we’re in, we’re starting. We’re doing a simple firefight, where it’ll be us versus waves of enemies. Think you can handle it? If you do ‘die’, you’ll respawn in a base of ours. It’s weird at first, but trust me. Let’s go.” as Carol walked into simulation. Alyx was a bit hesitant, but did eventually walk in after her. Alyx appeared next to Carol, in what appeared to be a mix of a mountain and beach environment, mildly tropical even. Carol said “Now, we have thirty minutes to prepare, then we fight.” as Carol ran over to a tech station, and began ordering weapons, ammo, vehicles, and cover.

 

Alyx went over to an open one, and looked through any and everything she could find. She requested her weapons, two ONI scorpions, and a Mantis. She also requested all the ammunition she could, and behind her, all her weapons appeared. Alyx equipped everything, the first thing being her large ammo pack that she equipped on her back. She then put her custom rifle and laser on top of the ammo backpack, and picked up her machine gun. Carol grabbed a sniper rifle, her personal favorite, and a DMR, and the two of them both went outside their little base. Carol went up above to provide covering fire, while Alyx went down and waited on the frontline.

 

The thirty minutes pass by slowly, as Alyx locked her armor up, and transferred everything she had into a massive overshield. Carol went invisible and kept an eye out, looking for any enemies, as they finally hear “FIREFIGHT! WAVE 1! BEGIN!” as they see Covenant enemies starting to appear from Phantoms. Carol begins to take pot shots at enemies with her rifle, as Alyx begins to shoot as fast as she can with her minigun. The waves of Covenant seem to not end, as there are hundreds of them easily. Carol drops any enemies that get close to Alyx, who seems to be really focused on shooting anything that moves. With her massive charged overshield, Alyx shoots and shoots, seeing the stained ground, as she started to route some power back, and begin to push forward.

 

Carol saw this, and ran down into the base, and switched out for her DMR, but still retained a pistol and began to go on the offensive, seeing Alyx push forward. As Alyx was pushing forward, she kept routing more of her suit’s power back to keep pressure up, and move faster. Unaware to both of them, a rogue ghost came zooming by a corner, just out of both of their sights, and was going to attempt to splatter Alyx. Carol saw this, but it was too late, and just as Alyx had heard the ghost, it was already right in her face. She quickly routed all power back to normal, dropped her gun and locked her feet into the ground. Carol screamed out towards Alyx, but what she saw next completely shocked her.

 

Alyx used a frontal hard light barrier to ramp the ghost up, and in that few seconds, Alyx dug her fingers into the ghost, and reroutes all of her power into her arms. In that few seconds, Carol saw that Alyx had lifted up the ghost, and completely rip it in two, and throw some of the debris from it at the pilot, and kill it. She reached behind her back, and grabbed Wake Up Call and had the most sinister grin on her face beneath her helmet. She said “Sigma….Command Code Overkill.” as she locked down in place, and managed to lock on her HUD, to the heads of enemies. 

 

Carol saw this, and smirked, as she took aim, and the two of them began to hold their ground together. Once the enemy troops began to advance on their position, the two began to rain hell upon them. Alyx’s custom rifle devastated infantry and vehicles alike, while Carol shot enemies in the head, and any stragglers that got close. One by one, enemies began to drop fast and hard, showing just how well the two were working together. They were having enough fun that they were finished with the first wave of enemies in only a few minutes. They both laughed, as they heard the next wave of enemies approaching fast, as they took their positions, and got ready for more. 

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment of the Halo story! I hope it was very good for you all, as I attempted sadness in my story for once. I hope you all felt some sympathy for Alyx, especially seeing how her old fireteam perished**


	8. The Mission

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back in the Halo universe to continue where we left off! I am making this short, as it will be a transition chapter. If you are unfamiliar with this term of mine, I will briefly explain. A transition chapter is a shorter chapter than moves the story from the current part it was at, to a brand new part.  This will be quite a new transition, as it will be quite special! Anyways, enough banter...On with the story!**

 

With the firefight simulation still going on, Alyx and Carol are screaming through the waves, able to work well under pressure. As the firefight is going on, they finally get to the final wave. They were both greeted by a pair of hunter brothers with a massively increased shield bond, and strong weaponry and massive armor. Carol took higher ground to try and shoot at any openings in their armor. Alyx on the other hand, transferred all of her suits power into simply just her shield, movement, and visor. Alyx was planning on melee fighting the hunter brothers. She was going to kick ass in her way, as the hunter brothers saw her, and began to to charge their shots at her. 

 

Alyx propelled a hardlight shield forward, and blocked the first barrage of shots as Carol took a shot at one of the hunters to keep its attention off of Alyx. Her shot connected with one of the hunters, as it began to shoot at Carol, while the other kept its attention on Alyx. The hunter that was now focused on Carol was firing a steady barrage of fuel rods at Carol. She was forced to roll to cover, as she was under constant fuel rod assault. Carol switches from her sniper rifle to her dmr and began to blind fire at the hunter. Carol knew she was hitting it from the sounds of her bullets. Carol stopped firing to reload, as she looked over at Alyx, and was shocked to see that she was engaging in close quarters combat with a hunter.

 

Alyx was tanking every single melee attack from the hunter, as she was battering him with the gravity hammer. The impact didn’t send the hunter flying away, but it was able to cause enough concussive damage to make it stagger, as Alyx kept wailing on the hunter, until it was twitching on the ground dead. The other hunter sensed that his brother had perished and turned its head to look over at Alyx. The hunter began to charge right at Alyx, who turned to face it, and began walking towards it, as it was charging. She had no fear what so ever towards it, as she saw Carol lining up a perfect shot. Carol lined the shot up perfectly, and pulled the trigger as the round went flying through the air, and into the core of the hunter, as it fell to the ground dead.

 

Alyx cheered on Carol, as she yelled out “FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC SHOT!” as Carol smiled at Alyx, as the simulation came to an end, and showed their overall score. Carol did do more work than Alyx on killing infantry, but Alyx did more work than Carol on destroying vehicles and heavy assault troops. They both left the simulation, as Alyx felt invigorated and ready to go on a real mission, seeing what she is capable of now. And almost on queue from saying that, Fireteam Overkill was called to the bridge, for an important task at hand. Carol led the way, as Alyx followed closely, with the rest of them and Theoa on their way. 

 

Once all of them made it to the bridge, they all lined up and saluted Lasky, who was waiting for them. He said “At ease Spartans. You’re being assigned a mission. There has been frequent attacks at one of our ally cities. You’re being assigned to guard the city and take down this threat. You have permission to attack with extreme prejudice. The city has already been debriefed, and you all will be given three days to prepare for this assignment. You are dismissed Spartans. Alyx, I am sending you the full mission details. Debrief your team.” as Alyx received a message in her helmet. She replied “Understood. Let’s head back to the barracks team.” as everyone followed her.

 

Once back at the barracks, Alyx used Sigma and their holo-table to bring up everything. With Clyde at her side, she said “The city looks like it is eight square kilometers.  And there have been repeated attacks in this quadrant, this sector, and this mobile UNSC base.” as Clyde points out “Attacks have been quick and fast. Most of the buildings here are abandoned, and stripped of all wiring and machinery. Even that of the UNSC base. Whoever is attacking, is stealing UNSC tech.” as they all listen. 

 

Alyx continued on “With that information in mind. This individual, as information from that attacks indicate it is just one person, they have a lot of stolen technology. And when we start, we will be air dropping another mobile base, as a decoy. Carol, you’ll be on scout sniper patrol, staying high on the roof tops of the city. Mark, you’ll be disguised as a UNSC Marine medic to draw suspicion away. Roxanne, you’re on stealth patrol. Clyde, you’ll be the base commander. And I’ll be hired gun. Any objections?” as no one raises an arm, except for Theoa. She said “What is my task Alyx?” as Alyx took a moment to think.

 

She said “You’ll be with Clyde as the assassin on the inside if anyone breaks in.” as Theoa nods. Alyx then says “Alright everyone, that is that. Rest up, we move out in three days at 0600. Make sure all your ammo is accounted for, and make sure you’re primed for a long time outside of the ship.” as she salutes everyone. They all return the salute, and head to their quarters to check up on ammo and supplies and the rest. Alyx walks to her quarters, and pulls out Sigma. Carol comes to the door and listens, as Alyx says “Sigma...I overlooked those attack patterns...Do you think it’s….” as there was a brief moment of silence. Sigma replies “It can’t be. We have no evidence that she survived.” as Carol knew that they were talking about her former fire team, and decided to leave them be.

 

**Alright everyone! Here’s the end of the transition chapter! I hope you all are ready for the next big thing, as that will involve a big fight scene! What will happen to Overkill? Will their plan fall into the right plan and work out? Will something be revealed? Find out on the next installment! Agenda: RWBY Story, WoW Story, Pokémon Story, Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, and a new story setting! Until next time everyone! <3**


	9. The Assassin

**Alright everyone! Guess what? We’re back in the Halo universe! I am going to give a slight warning. The next installment of this story will be a mix of a transition chapter/time skip. I want to progress the story a little more, so when this story comes around for it’s next chapter, expect that. Anyways, I will provide some insight on the next chapter because of this. The next chapter of the Halo story, after this one, will involve a new arc of the story, one that will start tragically. Anyways! Enough of this, on with the story at hand!**

 

Just touching down on the planet at 0530, Overkill got off their ship, but their presence wasn’t gone unnoticed. They were spotted by a small faction of Rebels, who aided with the main city to try and stop this unknown threat. Alyx was taken to their captain, as everyone else was already prepared in their attire. Mark, Clyde, and a cloaked Theoa were all taken by warthog to the UNSC base, while Carol was taken by Pelican to the city, leaving just Roxanne and Alyx. Roxanne quickly followed after Carol’s vehicle, and inside the main compound, Alyx was talking with the leader, who was debriefing her on the situation. Alyx listening to each word carefully, hearing that the commander said that this entity was a phantom, that it struck without remorse or care, that it stole technology, and released an E.M.P like effect before striking. Alyx listened and the more the commander talked, the more that this figure sounded like Eris. 

 

As the conversation went on, Alyx was granted a new set of armor, that would be a variant to show she is a mercenary and was hired. Alyx put the armor on, over her original armor, making her appear to be a heavy weapon rebel. They even gave Alyx her own heavy chain gun, and was sent to patrol around the outskirts of the city. With everyone all set in their positions, Alyx immediately went onto the the radio. Alyx said “Status report everyone.” and waited for a response. Carol said “Nothing out of the ordinary, everything seems normal on my end.” as the radio beeped. It went to Mark and Clyde next. “All quiet on this front. Clyde just made it to the base, and I’m in the infirmary.” as it beeped to Theoa. “Everything is calm with me and Clyde as well.” as it beeped to Roxanne...But stayed quiet.

 

Alyx said “Roxanne, come in. Are you able to secure anything? Roxanne, come in.” as the radio was quiet, until a beep was heard. A voice, heavily distorted, and hard to figure out the gender, said “Your little friend here….She put up a good fight...She’s out cold now….But her armor….That’s good…..It will definitely improve on my own….She’ll survive….For now.” as the radio went off, and Alyx was furious. Alyx said “Clyde. Trace the frequency...We need to rescue Roxanne. No exceptions. Whatever it takes to put this bitch in its place.” as Alyx had her hand firmly on her gravity hammer. Alyx thought to herself that it can’t be her, but she quickly ran outside the compound, and saw on her HUD where to go. Clyde said over the radio “Careful Alyx. You’re going in blind and alone.” but Alyx turned her radio off. 

 

Alyx wanted vengeance for what this figure did to Roxanne, and she couldn’t let herself loose another Fireteam, so she wanted to fight one on one. If it was Eris, Alyx would be breaking her promise against her, and forcing herself to fight Eris, which she never wanted. As soon as Alyx was in range, her HUD started going off, and showing the direction to go. Being blinded by a fit of anger and frustration, Alyx follows after the blip, unaware that the dense forest is actually beginning to lighten up and get cooler. Sigma stopped Alyx’s suit, making her stand still, as he switched her visor to see in thermal, and saw that there were laser tripwires. She couldn’t move recklessly as she scanned the environment, looking for more traps, and found countless more. She noticed that the traps were in the same manner as Eris did, and it speak greatly to her. She quickly scanned the pattern, and relayed it back to her fireteam.

 

Now that her fireteam has the right instructions, Alyx continued carefully on foot, and made great time. She realized that the forest had been gently coated with snow and that there was more of it coming down. She quickly found herself in a pristine wide open glade, where there was just trees around her. She saw nothing, and quickly scanned her surroundings for anything that could prove useful. She eventually came across nothing, but quickly scanned the ground, and saw footstep marks, moving around her. She yelled out “COME OUT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO MELEE COMBAT!” as she saw the footsteps move towards her, until they were about two meters in front of her. She saw the snow forming on the figure, as it just made the figure look human-esque.

 

The figure was a head shorter than Alyx, as she was heavily armored, and pulled out her gravity hammer. She saw the figure pull out a glowing knife, that was exactly the same as Eris’. Alyx wanted to yell out Eris as loudly as she possibly could, but she had to make sure it was Eris before assuming everything. Alyx quickly swung her gravity hammer around her body, showing she was skilled with it. The phantom figure twirled their knife around their hand, but quickly vanished, as Alyx didn’t even see foot prints or anything. Alyx finally felt it, she was alone in a sea of white, as her radio was down, and she couldn’t do anything. She knew that Theoa surpassed Eris in skill, but she didn’t know if Eris, if this phantom was Eris, trained. Alyx seemed to be thoroughly convinced it was Eris, as she suddenly felt something penetrate into her armor, and pry her external armor off in seconds.

 

Now standing in her current generation armor, she firmly grips her gravity hammer, and watches as she looks at the rebel armor on the ground. She looked forward and saw that the footsteps were still present, and circling around her. Alyx hummed a soft tune, which made the figure stop and actually think, but that is what Alyx counted on, as she slammed her gravity hammer down, causing an eruption of snow. The figure shook her head and couldn’t see Alyx through the thick cloud of snow. But...Alyx leapt through the snow, and connected her gravity hammer swing, right into the figure’s stomach, and propelled her through the air. Alyx panted heavily as she saw the field of invisibility break, and she saw it was Eris...In her armor, with jury rigged UNSC equipment all over it.

 

Alyx grunted angrily, as she quickly swung her gravity hammer around, and began to charge at Eris, trying to get her to be incapacitated, but also trying to get her to see it’s how Alyx fights. If the figure truly was Eris, then she would know how to counteract all of Alyx’s attack pattern. Eris quickly regained her composure and saw Alyx charging at her. Just as Alyx got close and began to slam down, Eris rolled forward, dodging the attack. Eris then quickly shoved her knife into Alyx’s breastplate, and yanked it clean off, and threw it down on the snow. Eris wasn’t done, as she rolled back, dug the knife into the armor plate on Alyx’s rear, and pried it clean off, while also giving it a teasing, but forceful smack. Alyx quickly stumbled forward, but swung the hammer around, and hit Eris clean in the side, sending her back flying away, but quickly fell to her knees, as she was physically stabbed too. Eris was able to recover faster, as she landed on her feet, and began to walk up to Alyx.

 

Eris put the knife to Alyx’s visor and said “You…..Seem familiar.” as Eris was tracing the knife over Alyx’s visor. Alyx dropped her gravity hammer, and quickly took out Eris’ leg, which made her fall. As Eris was falling, Alyx quickly grabbed her gravity hammer, and swung with enough force to send Eris flying, but saw that she was out of energy in it, and had to use it as a club.  Eris regained her footing as she sighed softly, and went invisible, for a short period of time, and appeared right at Alyx’s arm, pried all the armor off her left arm. Alyx had to quickly swing, but Eris saw the swing coming, as she rolled beneath the swing, and pried all the armor off of Alyx’s right arm. Alyx was then kicked backwards, making her stumble and fall on her back.

 

Alyx looked down at herself, as she felt multiple stab wounds all over her body, and bleeding into her black suit. She grunted loudly as she felt Eris step on her chest, as Eris was inspecting Alyx’s body. She said “Quite the body...A shame it will go to ruin.” as Alyx growled, and grabbed Eris’ foot, and swung with all her might, sending her into the air. Alyx then leapt upright, and while Eris was in mid air, Alyx grabbed Eris’ foot again and began to slam her down repeatedly into the ground. Chunks of the jury rigged armor were flying off, as Alyx swung Eris with as much might as she could, right into the air. As Eris was sailing up into the air, Alyx said to herself “Sigma...Calculate the required force to throw my hammer, and have it hit her, and land back on her.” as Sigma gave her the required amount of force, and the angle. 

 

Alyx grabs her hammer, takes aim, and quickly throws it. The hammer sails cleanly through the air and hits Eris right in the back. The trajectory was correct, but Eris was hit off course, so the hammer would miss on the return fall. Alyx grunted angrily to herself, as she ran towards the falling Eris, and began to properly engage in close quarters combat. Alyx hoped that fighting in her prime area, would give Eris some insight on who the spartan is. Eris was able to recover and land on her feet, but quickly saw that Alyx had been right there, and gave her a firm knee to the head, and elbow to the gut. Eris couldn’t believe her eyes when she took these attacks, as they felt even more familiar.

 

Eris began to read Alyx’s attack pattern, and began to easily dodge everything and begin to toy with her as Alyx was trying to hit Eris. Knowing that Eris would read her attack pattern, Alyx smirked and began to vary it, as Eris was now being hit with an onslaught of rough attacks, that were staggering her back. Eris couldn’t react fast enough, as Sigma put Alyx into overdrive mode. Now Alyx was attacking even faster and with more force, until something happened. Alyx’s gravity hammer came falling back down, and landed right on Alyx, causing her to slam down hard into the ground, and in immense pain. She tried to get up, but Eris walked up to her, and lined the knife up with her visor.

 

Knowing this was last chance, Alyx yelled out, in her own clean voice, without the heavily armored additions, “ERIS DON’T!” as Eris stopped in her tracks. Instead of taking her helmet off, Eris leaned down and took Alyx’s helmet off, and saw her fireteam leader, bleeding from her head. Alyx said “L-Long time, no see….Eris….” as Alyx weakly laughed, and fell down to the ground. Eris quickly took her helmet off, revealing a woman of Australian descent, with short white hair, from stress, and a scarred eye. Eris quickly lifted Alyx up, grabbed all of her armor, and used her helmet radio. 

 

Eris deactivated her EMP field and said on the radio “This is SPARTAN II Eris...Former second in command of Fireteam Wipeout. Relaying Coordinates.” as Eris put Alyx’s helmet back on her, and dragged everything of her, back to her camp. Before anyone on Alyx’ fireteam could respond, the comms went dead, as Eris knew she had to trust these strange people, especially if they are Alyx. Eris couldn’t even believe that Alyx was alive and well, minus the conflict she caused. Eris thought she would be under heavy fire once they find Alyx, but Eris would remain unarmed, and try to repair Alyx’s armor, but she couldn’t help but bust out laughing at the rear plate being off.

 

Once at the campsite, Eris laid Alyx and Roxanne next to each other, as she even put blankets over them, since the snow was piling up. Eris then went to sit down across from them, and stare at them, seeing that Alyx is alive and well. Eris sighs softly, feeling like an idiot that she was attacking her former commander, and she prays that they both won’t murder her. Eris then got up and went into her small tent-bunker hybrid, and turned on her computer and began to track their movement. Eris sighed, as she hopes that this new fireteam will be willing to listen, but she doesn’t hope on it. Just as she was working, she said “I know you’re there Theoa. It is me. It is Eris.” as Theoa, who was invisible at the entrance.

 

Theoa said “Eris...My old student and friend. Glad to see you’re well, and glad to see you again.” as Theoa walked up to both Alyx and Roxanne, and began treating their wounds. Eris replied “It’s good to see you too Theoa. How’s Thevu and your entourage?” as Eris keeps her eyes on the cameras, and sees that they’re coming. Theoa replied “Both are well, and yes they are coming it seems. I can safely vouch for you Eris, just keep tending to their wounds.” as Theoa walked out of the tent, while Eris grabbed a lot of bio-foam injectors. Eris quickly walked over to Alyx and Roxanne and began to inject the foam into all of the holes that she gave both of them.

 

While Thevu just walked out of the tent, she saw the rest of Fireteam Overkill, with weapons ready, look at Thevu. Carol said angrily “WHERE IS THE BITCH THAT HURT ALYX.” as Thevu replied calmly “Carol...It’s Eris. It’s Alyx’s former second in command. She didn’t know, that Alyx was Alyx, due to the armor. Eris is treating both Roxanne’s and Alyx’s wounds.” as Carol ran into the tent, and saw the Australian woman, injecting bio-foam into Roxanne, as Alyx was gently squirming around. Carol ran up to Alyx and tightly hugged her, but Alyx groaned out loudly and in pain too. Carol quickly backed away, as Alyx was chuckling. She said “Well Carol, that’s Eris tending to Roxanne...Everyone, I’d like for you to meet my former and still current second in command, Spartan II, Eris.” as everyone on Overkill looked at Eris with shock. Eris smiled at all of them and gave them a respectful salute, as they returned it. Eris noticed that Clyde was clearly taking in her beauty, as she quickly stated “Lesbian buddy, won’t happen.” as Clyde cursed to himself.

 

Roxanne slowly regained her conscience as she was groaning out in immense pain as she felt the bio-foam inside of her. Alyx smiled and put her helmet on, and activated the radio. She said “This is Commander Alyx of Fireteam Overkill, requesting conversation with Lasky.” as she waited in silence, until she heard a click. “This is Lasky, what do you need Alyx?” as Alyx relayed her coordinates and replied “A trip home, some damn good mechanics, and another spot for a Spartan II.” as Lasky was wide eyed from hearing that. He replied quickly “Understood Spartan. Pelican on route to your position, ETA 12 hours, rest up.” as the radio went silent. Alyx said proudly, “Mission complete everyone, we’re going home.” as they all cheered and Eris smiled, before moving back to a hidden part of the camp. Carol noticed this, and decided to follow after her, and talk with her.

 

Now sitting in the glade where Eris fought Alyx and looked at her hands. Carol walked up to Eris and said “Alyx spoke highly of you and her fireteam...I could never get an answer out of her, and I don’t expect one from you...But Eris...What did you all see in Alyx?” as Eris looked at her dog tags and took a deep breath. She said “She’s a leader. She has more scars than anyone I know. Most of her body has been patched up with surgery, but she has had more scars than anything. She put her own life on the line more than all of us combined. She was our sword, our shield, our leader, and our might. With her at our side, we felt unstoppable. But, on our last mission, she had several needler rounds in her legs and back. From all the times she saved our sorry asses, we had to get her out. When I fled to make sure they made it, I fought with everything I could, to try and buy them time. Only she and I made it out.” as Carol couldn’t believe she was hearing that.

 

Eris said “I’ve been trying to contact her ship for years, but nothing...That’s why I stole all this shit forcefully, to try and contact her. If you’ll accept me, I’ll be another assassin and engineer. If you deny me..Well, I’m sure mercenary work has its perks.” as Carol sat down and gently hugged Eris. Carol said “You worked with Alyx. You know more about her than anything. I’m glad to have you as a part of our fireteam Eris. You’ll get to like us, even if we’re all a bunch of goofs from time to time.” as Eris couldn’t help but laugh. They both got up and began to walk back to the camp, where Alyx and Roxanne were up and finally walking, even with impressive limps.

 

**Alright everyone! Here we have it! Quite possibly the longest chapter I have ever written! Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be a bit of story, a bit of transition, and such, as this was the finale of the first arc of the story! Agenda: Fallout Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time! <3**


	10. The End of the First Arc

**Alright everyone! Here we are! This is the last chapter before a new arc begins. This one will be it’s own length, as it will cover what needs to be covered. It might be a little bit on the information side, and getting shit figured out, to be blunt. Anyways, there will be some instances of minor sexual actions, but overall, not a lot of action or anything of the similar matter. Enough of my banter, let’s get on with the real story! Shall we?**

 

After being brought back to the UNSC Infinity via pelican, Fireteam Overkill was patched up on the ride hope from any injuries brought by Eris. Seeing that only a few of them needed genuine repairs, Alyx and Roxanne headed over to the engineering bay. The others went back to get food and recover. As Alyx and Roxanne were walking, they were simply talking and getting to know each other better. Roxanne never knew that Alyx had given her life to save her team more times than she could count. Their conversation was eventually cut short as they finally made it to the engineering bay, in their very damaged armor. 

 

Once inside, they were greeted by the head engineer, as he groaned at seeing Alyx heavily damaged. Roxanne didn’t get any spite from being damaged as she walked to where she needed to go. He said to Alyx “We’re a bit behind on repairs, so you’re going to get one of our newer engineers to help with your repairs. KAIT! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!” as a young, fair skinned, brunette ran up and saw Alyx. The engineer said “Kait, you’ll be tending to SPARTAN Alyx here. Take her to your workshop, you should have the blueprints and proper tools to repair.” as Kait gave him a salute and gestured for Alyx to follow. Alyx smirked, liking this one, as she followed after Kait.

 

Once inside Kait’s workshop, she says “Alright SPARTAN, I need you to sit your happy ass down, and I need to do a full scale physical rub down to see what I need to do.” as Alyx sits down on a heavily reinforced chair. Alyx says “Alright, do what you gotta do. I got most, if not all of my armor pried off.” as Kait walks up and begins to rub all of Alyx’s body, even being a bit tender. She mainly felt the circuitry and damage to the armor, but was also getting a feel for Alyx’s strong, firm body. Alyx simply sat there, letting Kait do all the work needed, as she was completely aware that Kait had more intentions than just repairs. Once she finished at around Alyx’s breasts, Kait said “Well Alyx, it’ll take me some time, but I can give you a full repair. Go ahead and step in there.” as Kait pointed over to a machine.

 

Alyx got up and walked into the chamber that was in the machine. The machine began to whizz and whirr as it was giving Alyx new armor that was completely identical to what she was wearing. The process took not a lot of time, as Alyx was quickly armored back up and with all systems functioning well. Kait said “Well, you’re done Alyx. Keep your armor in one piece this time hun, or I’ll have to get even more nit picky with you.” as Kait laughs. Alyx simply replies, as she is walking out, “Oh trust me hun...You want to see me more, seeing how hard and tender you were rubbing me.” as Alyx shoots a wink and walks out.

 

Just as soon as Alyx was out of ear shot, Kait began to grin madly and cheer to herself, seeing she may have just gotten herself a chance to get a SPARTAN in bed. From hearing that, she plotted more ways on how to get Alyx to always come back, and she knew that this was the best time of her life now, seeing that she had luck on her side. Kait did walk over and scan all of the components towards Alyx’s armor, as she began to make the armor better, so she could always call Alyx in for updates.

 

Just as Alyx was heading back to her Fireteam, the intercom went off, with Lasky speaking. “Can Fireteam Overkill please report to my quarters? ASAP.” as everyone quickly began to bolt to Lasky’s quarters. As they were all running, everyone one of them had the same exact thought; why were they called? They didn’t really question it as everyone, even Theoa was running to the quarters. Eventually, they all turned a corner, as everyone was together once more, and Alyx took charge and lead all of them to the quarters. They arrived with really great time, as they saw Lasky, looking at a holo-map.

 

He didn’t look at them, but said “You have a new mission. And it’s a little risky, since we have to send you all to an uncharted planet to scout it out. We have no data or information or anything on this planet, so you will be going down with a mobile base and a small regiment. You will have yourselves, a team of one hundred marines, and fifteen medics, with reasonable amounts of supplies for a three month expedition. Are you up to the task? I understand if you all decline.” as Alyx looked at everyone, who nodded, saying they wanted to do it, without even saying. Alyx firmly stood proudly and said “Commander Lasky...Fireteam Overkill gladly accepts this mission and all it entitles.” as Lasky smiled and saluted them.

 

They all returned the salute, as he said “You’ll be set up and ready to go in one week. Godspeed you magnificent soldiers.” as they all nodded. They all left hastily to get prepared for the big mission. This would be Alyx’s first large scale mission, and it would be one of her best ways to see how the team accepts her. They all quickly made it back to their quarters and began to mentally prepare, as Alyx just received details on overlooked everything. This would be quite a long mission for them, but it would pay out in the long run.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the first Arc of the Halo story, and now a new arc begins when this story comes around again. The next chapter will involve a time skip, and it will start on a “not so good” start. I hope you all will anticipate the next chapter! Agenda: RWBY Story, WoW Story, Fallout Story, Diablo Story, Pokemon Story, Skyrim Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	11. The Camp

**Alrighty everyone! Here we are! We’re finally back in the Halo universe, and we’re finally going to see some tragedy happen! “What will happen?” You might ask? Well, that would be very rude of me for spoiling, so I’m not going to say anything. Anyways, there will be a minor time skip. The first few chapters will involve some detailing on what has happened, but then we’ll get right into the details! Anyways, there’s been enough banter going on with me talking, let’s get on track for the Halo story now! :D. It might be a wee bit short, all I will say.**

 

“This is SPARTAN Alyx, Fireteam leader. This is Video Log #5, out of 12. This is the fifth week out of our 12 week expedition here. Morale is pretty solid. We’re still on a strict training regiment, but overall, we just dick around and do whatever to pass the time. So far, this place is pretty much a desert, there’s nothing but mountains and ground for miles and miles. There are some craters and caves in all directions, and we’re on a plateau. So far, everything has been calm and collective. Hopefully we all get to head back soon. Sexual tensions are getting high as well, and the men here are getting really tired of spanking the monkey. Anyways, I had to keep this short, I’m next on patrol duty, so I best get ready. This is Alyx, signing out.” as the video log closes.

 

Alyx was already out on her patrol, as it was mid morning. She had her gun at her hip, helmet on the opposite hip. She had a cup of black coffee in her hand, as she was glad that the planet was at least able to sustain life, without a helmet. She drinks from her canteen, and sighs in relief, as she actually enjoys the peacefulness. She wasn’t too relaxed though, she was still keeping an ever vigil eye up, so she can be prepared to strike at any given time. Alyx was fond of the boredom, but unaware to her, there was about to be something big happening. Beneath the surface, an old enemy long forgotten awaits, waiting for the right moment to strike, and to consume all that will stand in its way.

 

Alyx let out a soft yawn, as she took another sip from her canteen to try and wake herself up, but that was when all hell broke loose. Alyx saw in the distance a large explosion of dirt and sand and more. She quickly put her helmet on and zoomed in on the explosion, and she couldn’t believe her eyes. She thought they would’ve been long gone, but she saw The Flood, and a whole lot of them. They were charging right at the base, and moving fast. Alyx quickly went to her flare gun on her hip, and fired a shot up into the air, signalling the base to go into defensive mode. Alyx then threw her flare gun off, pulled out her custom M739, nicknamed Hell’s Fury. She took her stance, and began to fire at the Flood coming, trying to thin their numbers, but there were far too many, as she was forced to retreat...But the Flood was fast, and a few smaller, faster ones caught up with Alyx, and had plans.

 

Alyx was knocked to the ground, as she pulled out her knife and began to slash and thrash and get them off her, but she quickly screamed out in pain. The Flood had cracked open her left arm armor, and rooted inside her left arm. She felt them crawling inside her arm, and trying to get into her body to control...And that would’ve happened, if it wasn’t for the base charging out and pushing them back. Carol quickly grabbed Alyx and dragged her into the base, as Alyx was screaming “CUT MY ARM OFF, FLOOD IS IN THERE! DO IT! I’LL KILL ME! SIGMA, TERMINATE SHIELDS, DETACH ARMOR LEFT ARM.” as her suit deactivated, and all the armor on her left arm came off. Carol looked in shocked, but knew she had to, as she unsheathed her kukri, extended Alyx’s arm fully, and sliced it clean off. Alyx screamed out in pure pain, as Mark came up, and began to clean the wound out, and then seal it with bio-foam. Carol had to look at Alyx’s arm on the ground, as it began to flail around, with flood tendrils coming out of it. Carol quickly stabbed it, and began to dismember it, as Eris activated the loud horn blare, the signal.

 

Everyone was retreating, while shooting, but Alyx saw the human marines being decimated and torn apart, as she grabs her pistol at her side, and begins shooting, with the best of her ability. She couldn’t save them, as her Fireteam made it back inside, with only thirty marines, and five medics, as Eris put up the high powered energy barrier, that kept the Flood from getting inside. Carol took everyone to the command center, and barricaded it once everyone was inside. Everyone had to get their bearings, while Mark was busy tending to Alyx, as she was scared, beneath her helmet. She made no vocal commands, no movement, nothing, but she was alive, and shocked.

 

Eris was on the comms, calling the UNSC and requesting immediate evac, warning of the Flood and needed to obliterate a planet. Carol went over to Alyx and said “Alyx! Alyx! Come on! Talk to me! Please be alive!” as Mark quickly intervened. He replied “Carol! Calm down! Her vitals are stable, she’s under immense shock. The wound is sealed and Alyx will have a full recovery. We just need to wait for evac, but we lost so many.” as Alyx still laid there. Carol looked at Alyx, then at Mark and slowly nodded. Mark then began to cover up the wound with bandages and make sure it was all properly covered for the best possible healing. Alyx still laid there, as she couldn’t unsee the trauma that has happened to her.

 

Eris walks over and says “Evac in one hour, they’re getting here fast. They’re going to annihilate this place, we can’t take anything. We’re lucky we didn’t get infect…...Ed……” as Eris notices Alyx is without an arm. Mark said “Carol amputated with enough time to spare. Alyx is safe. Don’t worry Eris. When we get back on the Infinity, the doctors and engineers will give Alyx a new arm, that will work just like her old one, and maybe even better.” as everyone was trying to get their bearings. Unaware to them, Alyx managed to slowly crawl away, without making any sound, and going unnoticed. Not one person, even Theoa or Carol or even Eris, noticed Alyx crawl away, and begin to head to the armory. Alyx had a vendetta she wanted to act upon, and she didn’t care if she was wounded.

 

As Alyx was moving, Sigma said “Alyx! You need to be resting! You just lost your arm!” as Alyx replied “I don’t care. I haven’t seen the Flood in years, and I have a vendetta against them. They took my arm...I’m going to blow them to HELL. HELL I SAY.” as she got to the armory. She said “I personally requested something. A weapon.” as Alyx stumbles through the armory, one handed, and finds the fiery red box. She immediately tore the box open, and pulled out a massive rocket launcher. She rolled one hundred rockets onto the ground and began to load each rocket one by one. She said “If these Flood want a fight, then they’re getting a fight.” as Alyx loaded the last rocket. She then put the rocket launcher on her shoulder and locked it down. She said “Sigma...Activate the elevator, and get me to the top of the command center. That’s an order.” as Sigma nodded, and activated the elevator, and set it to go right onto the roof once Alyx was inside.

 

Back inside the command center, Roxanne saw an elevator going up, and said “Uh team….Is that elevator supposed to be active?” as a camera inside the elevator, saw Alyx, with a massive rocket launcher. They tried to stop it, but it was too late, as Alyx exited the elevator, and was on top of the command center. Alyx said “Sigma...Drop the barrier, but keep it up at ten feet. They can’t touch it without dying. And I need the height advantage.” as the barrier went down, but still stayed up at ten feet. She pumped the rocket launcher with one arm, showing it was pump action, auto loading, single shot, all in one. She said “YOU FUCKING FLOOD, DIE!” as she began to fire rockets, one after one, with a pump in between them.

 

Rockets were sailing through the air, explosions send corpses flying, and the rockets were special, as they were napalm rockets. Corpses were set ablaze as they flew off, as Alyx kept firing rockets, killing flood and spreading the fire. She kept firing and firing, as the numbers were quickly dropping, especially with the fire spreading. Alyx kept firing and firing, as she was in a blind rage, and made sure to hit every single flood she could see. She made sure they all were set ablaze, and she was in the biggest outrage anyone has seen. Everything was being burnt asunder, until there was the click of the rocket launcher finally being empty. But just as the launcher was empty, and the barrier went up, pelicans came in and quickly shot away any stragglers, and gave cover for everyone in the base.

 

Some pelicans came down as the barrier opened through the top, and lowered an evac team. Alyx quickly ran off the command center, and got down onto the ground, hurting herself even more by not sticking the landing, just as everyone else arrived. There was enough room for all of them, as they all ran in, leaving everything behind. The pelicans were able to extract in enough time with everyone inside, just as the Infinity began to do everything in its power to annihilate the planet. Alyx looked out one of the windows, just to see the surface of the planet start to get carpet bombed with everything and anything the Infinity had to offer. Alyx was glad to see the planet being torn apart with weapon fire, as she sat down in a chair, and held her missing arm.

 

Some of the medics on board tried to take Alyx, but pushed them back and said “Fix me up on the damn ship.” as the medics backed off, and let Alyx be. Carol walked over to Alyx, and put her hand on Alyx’s shoulder, but that made Alyx push Carol off and away. Carol staggered as Alyx pushed her away, and never would have thought that Alyx would have done that. Not knowing how to feel, Carol sits across from Alyx, and is very awestruck. Alyx keeps her head looking down, and away from her team, as everyone is just rattled and the entire ride back is completely and utterly quiet.

 

Once back on the UNSC Infinity, Alyx is immediately taken to the medical bay, where they are planning on giving her a fully functioning robotic prosthetic. Carol reluctantly follows after, as she watches Alyx go inside, and laid down on an operation table. They immediately strip her of her armor, and her black suit, and lay her naked, then put a gown over her. They then administer anesthetics to her, as she quickly goes under. Carol, Kait, and all of her team, all looked, as the medics and doctors and engineers begin to fix and repair Alyx. They were working fast, and had to remove parts of Alyx’s shoulder to make room for some of the intricate robotics. They did every single procedure properly and expertly, making sure Alyx would be ready to go back into combat shortly, but they knew she would have to undergo some physical therapy. Carol looked at Alyx, with some, distrust, in her eyes, after the push, as she was unsure what to take it is. She eventually brushed it off, thinking it was just out of anger.

 

After a few hours, and all of Alyx’s team still waiting, the doors open, as Alyx walks out. They all look at her with wide eyes, as they all saw Alyx’s robot arm. Alyx said “I’m fine, everything works, but I want to be left alone for a while.” as they all nodded, but Carol thought something wasn’t right. Alyx quickly walked back to her quarters, where she left everyone behind, and when she arrived she locked herself in her commander’s quarters, where she sat against the door, and didn’t move. She knew she was idiotic for trying to attack, and knew she faced the consequences. She thought that the UNSC wouldn’t want her anymore, after what happened to her. She thought she should have died there, and turned into one of the Flood from her idiocy. She kept her gaze on her new robotic arm, and sighed, followed by the sound of her Fireteam coming into their quarters, and getting either cleaned up or out of their armor, or doing overall relaxation. Alyx thought to herself “They deserve someone better than me.” as she went to her computer and recorded herself saying “Fireteam Overkill...This is Alyx...And after the results our previous mission, you all deserve someone better. Goodbye.” and then checked the time. It was night time, in terms of hour, and everyone should be resting or sleeping. She knew she had to wait a little longer, to guarantee safety.

 

She waited an hour, and came out her door, with any tracking devices in her armor and arm taken off with extreme care. She sees everyone sleeping, but notices Carol tossing and turning in her sleep. Wanting to do and say something about it, she turns away and quietly sneaks off. She then makes her way in the shadows to the hangar, where there are pelicans and radios. She knows that she has to be extremely cautious, because she wants to sneak away without being caught, which is nearly impossible. She went to Carol’s spot, and pulled out Sigma and said “Sigma, can you get me out of here, without making anything be known?” as Sigma ran a quick statistics check. He replied “I have a 12% chance of getting you out of here on a Pelican, without being caught. That’s all I can guarantee.” as Alyx quickly said “I’ll take those chances.” as Alyx silently, but quickly ran to the hangar again. She made it there quickly, and saw that the hangar was completely empty of any crew, but pelicans and other aircraft were there. She went towards the farther pelican and immediately opened it up. She made little sound, and was glad there was no one there. 

 

She immediately went inside and put Sigma into the computer, as she took the pilot seat. It just happened to be her luck she grabbed an experimental stealth pelican. The engines were virtually silent, and the detection apparatus was in place, so it couldn’t be detected. Sigma was easily able to activate the pelican, and then open up the hangar doors, without being detected. Sigma then said “Alright Alyx, this baby is meant for space travel, unlike the others. She immediately got it up and sent it out, and left without a trace. She said to Sigma “Turn the radio on, get Thevu. I need him for my plan.” as Sigma nodded and said “Understood.” as Sigma was turning on the radio and broadcasting to Thevu based off memory. Alyx said “Sigma, I hope you know you aren’t coming with me. UNSC can track you, and I want to be untrackable.” as Sigma reluctantly nods.

 

**Alright everyone! Here we have it! The start of the new arc! I hope you all enjoyed this! And yes, Alyx is going rogue after what has happened to her. Anyways, let’s move on with the agenda now, shall we? Agenda: RWBY Story, World of Warcraft Story, Fallout Story, Diablo Story, Pokemon Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	12. The "Reunion"

**Dun dun dun! Here we are everyone! The Brand New Arc of this story! We last left off with Fireteam Overkill having to be force removed from a planet due to the Flood, and then Fireteam Leader Alyx losing her arm to the Flood and getting a new robotic arm. She then fled in the dead of night and has gone rogue. We will start with a mere timeskip of One (1) Year. Anyways, let’s get on with the story!**

 

“One fucking year. It’s been one god damn year. And I still can’t live with myself. Not after what happened. I’ve let my team down...I let down Overkill...But, I at least made a somewhat new life for myself, thanks to Thevu and my old friend. As of now...Commander Alyx has gone rogue. And now...It’s Xaia. And I’m wearing a mixture of Covenant and UNSC tech, that I’ve made from the inhabitants of my new home, code named Haven-305, by the locals. Myself, well...I’m just a mercenary hired by the local government, that started working five months ago. I have to be careful, I’m still in UNSC territory, just the far reaches of it, with a yearly visit...Which is due today. But, at least I’m in Haven-305. I love this place. Everything is from the years 1920-2020, just modernized with UNSC technology and components. I even have my own 1970 Mustang that’s personalized. But alas, I need to get back to work. This is Xaia, signing off.”  **FYI. Xaia will still be referred to as Alyx, but in conversations, it’ll be Xaia in place of Alyx.**

 

With a brand new day at hand, Alyx wakes up groggily, as she has her own personal manor from all the work she does. She quickly takes her arm off and puts a waterproof wrap around the spot for her arm to attach and goes to take a quick shower. Once done, she puts on her arm back on, and then a skin tight outfit to attach her new armor to. Once all prepared, Alyx walked into the chamber, as she felt the lightweight, durable armor be attached to her body, pressing firmly against her, as her legs were armored first, as it hugged her body tightly. Next up was her chest and arms, as the armor was a pale gray in color, and hugged her body, and made her chest look bigger than it actually is, and even make her look curvier. Alyx says to herself, “Really fucking hate how my new armor looks this way...But hey, it works.” as she runs her hands all over the smooth armor, with natural cloaking and energy shields. She then grabs her helmet, being a one way visor, with the glass resembling a Y. She puts her helmet back on, then grabs her weapons, being a simple DMR, and pistol, but also having two custom energy swords at her hips.

 

She then walked out and grabbed her dossier for the day. She read through it quickly, as she had a fairly standard day. Patrol the city until noon, visit the mechanic, watch the children until sunset, head to the main hall for dinner, and that was it. She was fully prepared as she left her home, and grabbed the keys to her car and went outside. Everything was going smooth, until her friend, and leader of Haven-305, Brandon, was at her door. He said “Hey Alyx, so um...We got UNSC coming today. And they’re dropping off some SPARTANs this time. Scratch whatever plans you had today. You’re gonna be greeting them and be the welcoming force. Head into the outskirts of town, and greet them. They’ll be here in about an hour. So. Make haste?” as Alyx nods. She hands her dossier to Brandon and then heads to her car. Brandon takes the dossier and flies off on his jetpack, as Alyx knows it’s going to take an hour to get to the outskirts.

 

It didn’t take long for Alyx to get there, as she saw the UNSC ship touch down onto the surface and see the ship open up and see SPARTANs walking down and onto the ground. Just on queue,, Alyx hits a ramp in her mustang, and goes soaring through the air, only to jump the gate and hit the ground on the other side and turn to the side, and park right before all the SPARTANs. Alyx immediately opens the door and gets out, only to stand shocked to see that the SPARTANs assigned with Haven-305, was Fireteam Overkill. Carol saw the SPARTAN-like trooper come out and said “Salutations. We’re Fireteam Overkill. We were tasked with a year long expedition here to serve as extra arms.” as Alyx nodded. Secretly turning on a voice changer, she speaks “I am Xaia. Advanced AI of Haven-305. I will be your guidance operator for your expedition.” as Carol took off her helmet and nodded.

 

Carol said “Thank you for allowing us to stay here.” as a pelican drops off a warthog for all of them, as Roxanne gets in the driver seat, Carol in the passenger, Clyde in the back with Mark, and Theoa, who is on the back, and scanning Xaia secretly. It doesn’t take long for Theoa goes wide eyed beneath her helmet, and stays quiet, knowing that Overkill won’t take this lightly and waits. Alyx says “If all of you can follow me. I can guide you to the barracks where you will be residing for the year.” as Alyx gets back into the mustang, and drives off, with Overkill following shortly behind.

 

They arrive at the barracks at nightfall, as Alyx hands a keycard over to Carol. “This is your barracks. Food is delivered three times a day. One shipment at 0800. Another at 1400. And the last is at 2000. That is all.” as Alyx gets back in the car and drives off, but Theoa snuck into the car, and put a plasma rifle to Alyx’s head. Theoa said “Drive to a safe place Alyx.” as Alyx knew she couldn’t fight back, especially in her given position, and drives to The Screeching Woods, and parks her car right outside the entrance, and gets out of the car. Theoa gets out too, and looks at Alyx, who takes her helmet off, showing the short haired redhead. “Hello Theoa.” Alyx says, as Theoa drops her plasma rifle, and goes to deeply kiss Alyx. Alyx returns the deep kiss, and holds Theoa close.

 

Theoa then looked at Alyx and said “Overkill...Overkill couldn’t believe you went rogue...They refused to believe it. They’ve been sending out expeditions to try and find you. They are devastated. Alyx...You know you can trust me. So tell me...Why. Why did you flee. Why did you abandon Overkill.” as Alyx looked down, and then heard a screech from the woods, and sighed. She simply replied “Because I fucking failed. I lost my god damn arm. I lost all respect I had for myself. Overkill is better off without me. I’m just a fucking liability. I’m weak. I’m useless. I couldn’t save anyone even if I fucking tried. That’s why I fucking fled. That’s why I’m here. I’m here to escape everything! Is that what you wanted to fucking hear Theoa?!?” as Alyx was tearing up, and leaned against a tree.

 

Theoa walked up to Alyx, wiped away her tears, and said “Alyx. You are a strong woman. Strong enough to rival the greatest Sangheili warriors. You will gladly give your life to save another. And you understand nobility and strength and honor and virtue. You are Sangheili warrior at heart. You need to understand Alyx. Your team is strong, but with you there...They are even stronger. And that screech...Was that a Hunter?” as Alyx nods. She replies “The locals call it The Screeching Woods. There is a Hunter worm colony in the center. It simply feeds off anything it can, so the locals feed it scraps, the more it feeds, the happier it is. I find peace here. But Theoa...I can’t...I can’t return. I’m not capable. They’re better without me. Now leave me be...And I trust you to not speak of this to them. I’ll drive you back.” as Alyx puts her helmet back on, and gets back in, as Theoa gets in, and they drive back to the barracks.

 

Being midnight, Alyx drops Theoa off, as Alyx drives off to her training grounds, where she parks her car and takes her helmet off. She then pulls out her two energy swords, that are serrated, and looks at the junkyard she has. She immediately runs into her titanium alloy dummy, that she cleaves and tears into, ripping and prying metal off like its warm butter and screeching into the night sky. She goes back to tearing and prying, as she doesn’t care if she kills herself to train faster, as her screech goes heard throughout all of the place. Because of this, Alyx’s once gray armor had turned a dark, evil, crimson red, as she put her helmet back on, and saw that the Y visor had cracked and turned black.

 

Back at the barracks, all of Overkill woke up in the dead of night to Alyx’s screech as they were all on edge and prepared for conflict. All of them had their weapons ready and got into the warthog in thirty seconds flat and drove off to the sound and got there hastily. It only took half an hour to get to the junkyard, where Overkill saw the enraged Xaia, but to them, they thought she had gone rampant, as she was portrayed as an AI. Carol, with her DMR, had sights on Alyx’s head, as she said “Stand down Xaia. We don’t want to hurt you.” as Alyx was too blinded by rage and frustration to see straight, as she looked at her hands and was shaking in anger.

 

That’s when it all went down. Roxanne snuck behind and stabbed Alyx in the back with a neuro-knife to shut down any AI, but that’s when Alyx turned her head to grab Roxanne and throw her at Carol, who hits the ground hard. Mark and Clyde began taking shots at Alyx with a storm rifle and pistol respectively. Due to her new armor, Alyx put up a Hardlight shield and was completely blocking all the shots, at the cost of sacrificing all mobility. Soon, Carol and Roxanne got back up and began to take shots at the shield, seeing it starting to crack and break, as Alyx was pushing back from all the combined gunshots. She immediately threw a flashbang, and cloaked, as it was only brief due to the visors of Overkill, as they kept their guard up, and kept eyes on their motion trackers. 

 

Carol said “Keep your eyes open. Whatever Xaia is...We have to contain, do not kill. We cannot determine if she is truly hostile or rampant. But we must remain vigila-” as Carol had her sniper rifle stolen and dmr thrown away. Roxanne took her battle rifle and kept her guard up, but she was instead greeted by a rapid succession of punches into her gut, followed by a firm right hook, knocking her out of the group, and onto her side. Clyde and Mark fired fired into the area, only to hit nothing, as they were immediately knocked out by something slamming their heads into each other. Carol kept her guard up, as she pulled out her kukris and stayed close to all of them, as Roxanne was struggling to get back up. Soon, Carol heard the sound of footsteps against soft ground, as Alyx revealed herself, with her serrated energy swords out. Carol stood her ground, as Alyx threw her one, and Carol caught it.

 

Alyx said to herself, but wasn’t aware she had her speaker on, “I already failed Wipeout. I failed Overkill. I don’t deserve to even be here.” as Carol completely heard it. She pulled back the energy sword, as it was just a hilt and said “A-Alyx?” and Alyx had to physically step back, showing it was her. Carol said “Alyx...Alyx it’s us...It’s your team...Why are you fighting us. Please. Everyone has been worried sick about you. Come back. This is another expedition to find you. Please. I’m begging you...Come back.” as Alyx shook her head. She took her helmet off, and threw it right at Carol, and ran off, getting to her car, and driving before she could even catch up.

 

Soon, everyone recovered, as Carol stood there, shocked to see that Alyx was alive, but she saw Alyx’s face. She noticed that Alyx was scared, she was frightened, she didn’t want to see any one of them. Roxanne also noticed this and went up to Carol. She said “What are we going to do Carol? She’s AWOL technically, and our superiors won’t like it.” as Carol nodded. She says “I’ll contact Lasky. He’ll tell us what to do.” as Carol got everyone back into the warthog and began to drive them all back to the barracks. 

 

**Hey hey everyone! Look at this! Got two posts done in short succession! Hope you all enjoyed the new plot that was added! Anyways! As you can see, Alyx is scared, and Overkill wants their commander back. What will they do? Will they be able to recover Alyx? Will Alyx end up fleeing again? Who knows! Agenda: Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3! **


	13. The Trap Has Been Laid

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back on Haven-305! We’re going on a hunt this time around. Overkill will be hunting Alyx. Will they be able to capture her? Will Alyx be able to elude them and escape? Oh! And some author insight! I am aware of the minor grammatical issues from the previous chapters and I am working on trying to fix and edit them, but hey nobody's perfect. And…We will have another sex scene on the way! Anyways, enough of this, let’s get to the story!**

 

After Carol had contacted Lasky and given the approval to hunt Alyx and take as much as needed to capture and subdue her, Overkill is in their barracks and analyzing a map of the area that they were able to get from Brandon. Clyde was studying the map and he said “Alyx ran east into what the locals called The Screaming Woods. And according to Theoa there, it’s a Hunter worm colony, without the armor. And also according to the locals, there is a electric storm on the way, so our radio and tracker will be on the fitz. Or in normal terms, we’re going in blind, so we can’t use our helmets. The locals will give us some flashlights that’ll let us see in the forest. Carol, if you can give us the briefing, the table is all yours.” as Carol walks to where Clyde is, as he walks off.

 

Carol says sternly “Our mission is to capture Alyx through any means possible. We will not be using any firearms, as we need to capture her alive. Once captured, we are going to interrogate her and try for her to return through the means. According to Eris, Alyx is only used to her fighting style and Theoa’s. A coordinated attack between us all will deem our victory. We will bring her to her knees and fuck her raw with our combat. We will win, we will bring our commander back, we are Overkill. We don’t take no for an answer.” as all the women secretly knew what Carol meant, in regards to “fuck her raw with our combat” and they all grinned and nodded.

 

Mark came up and cleared his throat. “Alyx’s armor and enhancement will be an issue. She is using UNSC tech but it is not registered. I was able to get a scan of it. She will be able to use the armor’s full potential while we’re in the dark. If this is the Alyx we know...Then we know she’ll fight fairly, but she might have her AI Sigma, so we have to be careful. We are unaware of how Alyx will fight. But as Carol stated, we are to capture and subdue. I have made this powerful tranquilizer that will stop her in seconds. It is safe and we can use it against Alyx. We just have to inject at the base of her neck. It’ll be a challenge, but if we can subdue her, we can get an easy capture.” as everyone was in agreement. They all knew it was time to pack up and move out to capture Alyx.

 

Packing proper equipment, and moving out at 2200 hours, Overkill moves out into The Screeching Woods. Carol, Eris, Theoa, and Roxanne all stick together, leaving Clyde and Mark to go on their own, as Theoa hastily separates from the group to hunt herself. Unknown to all of them, Alyx had been watching their movements and saw Theoa split off. If Alyx predicted this correctly, Theoa would be the first to pounce her and start the fight. Alyx jumps from branch to branch, going to the center, as she knew the worm colony would flee at the first sign of conflict due to the lack of armor. Alyx, one in the wide open glade where the hunter colony was, lights a flare and begins to wave it around. This makes the worms run off and retreat to find shelter, and leaving Alyx in the open...Just as she hears a branch break.

 

The sound of the branch breaking lets Alyx know who is there. She says “Come on out Theoa...I know you’re there.” as Theoa relays her position to them, as she comes out from the shadows. Theoa says “Alyx. We’re taking you back. You’re the leader. The Commander. The team is nothing without you.” as the rest of Overkill quickly came into view, as all six of them were standing before Alyx, judging her. She didn’t care, as she had everything on, and didn’t want to run anymore. She replied “If you’re taking me back...Then it will be once I fall. You’ll be bringing back a corpse...A corpse of a former leader.” as she took an offensive position, and was ready for hand to hand combat.

 

Overkill all ran into the fray, with fists ready, as Alyx ran head first into them. Once all of them were close enough, the battle would begin. Mark and Clyde ran in first, as Eris and Roxanne flanked behind Alyx, leaving Theoa and Carol to strike the left and right of Alyx. Being completely surrounded with no escape in sight, Alyx grins beneath her helmet, as she knows her CQC is where she strives in. Mark was the first to throw a punch, but Alyx ducked under the punch, grabbed his arm, and spun him around, knocking everyone back, and physically using Mark as a club. Mark screamed out and tried to hit Alyx back, but couldn’t as he was used to smack Theoa away. Having to let go of Mark, Alyx threw him at Theoa really, and caused them to stumble and roll away. 

 

Mark groaned, but saw something glistening in the distance and immediately started to run towards it. Carol saw this, and knew he had something in mind, as Overkill charged in again, with Theoa, Roxanne, and Carol all going in together. They all ran in and charged to punch Alyx. Roxanne lept into the fray, being more agile, but Alyx rolled under the attack, gave a firm uppercut into Roxanne’s stomach. This made Roxanne cough heavily and roll off of Alyx, letting Theoa get  up close and firmly headbutt Alyx and make her stumble back. Theoa recovered and ran up to Alyx and grabbed her firmly by the neck and threw her into a tree. This caused Alyx’s helmet to crack, and break entirely. Everyone stood their ground and held their guard, as Alyx got up, and took her helmet off.

 

She had a streak of blood going down her forehead, as she cracked her knuckles, and crushed her helmet beneath her. Theoa was the first to charge into the fray again. Alyx wasn’t going to take any more onslaught from any of them. She watched Theoa keenly, and once Theoa was close, she was going to throw a heavy punch but use her other hand to get a quick jab in, essentially faking the attack. Alyx rolled under the quick jab, went beneath Theoa’s legs, pushed herself upwards, using leverage to topple Theoa over and push her on her back. Once Theoa hit the ground, Alyx gave Theoa a firm elbow drop onto her chest, following by a swift left hook. This caused Theoa to lay on the ground and groan, as Carol came running up to Alyx and pulled her off of Theoa and onto the ground.

 

Alyx stumbled and rolled up onto her feet, as Carol held her fists close to her, while Alyx cracked her neck and ran right at Carol. Seeing that Carol was remaining defensive, Alyx knew the only way to get her to fight back was to open her defense. Alyx got close and gave series of rapid punches into Carol’s stomach, who was blocking each blow. Carol kept watching Alyx’s strikes, trying to find an opening, but from all the focus, it was too much. Carol tried to get a blow in, but Alyx grabbed Carol’s hand, gave a firm uppercut, and then a roundhouse kick, sending Carol away. Carol hit a boulder and coughed from that too.

 

Clyde, still the only one standing, holds up a plasma pistol and begins to shoot Alyx, but the rounds bounced off of Alyx’s armor. She began to sprint right at him and Clyde began to charge the plasma pistol and wait for the right time. Once close, Alyx grabbed Clyde by the neck, and just as she was about to punch him, Clyde fired the shot. A huge explosion of green was followed as Alyx was actually fired back and sent flying through several trees. Everyone else got back up and recovered enough to witness what just happened. Carol said “Oi! Clyde! Wot the fuck was that?!?” as Carol was completely shocked.

 

Clyde replied “My custom plasma pistol has an overcharge capacitor, Mark’s design. I set it to maximum overcharge, and I didn’t expect it to be that powerful. Circuits are completely fried.” as a loud cry of anger was heard. Everyone slowly looked to the sound, and saw Alyx, with a huge plasma burn over the side of her armor and neck even.  **_TEARING_ ** her armor off, as it was rendered useless to her, Alyx eventually stood in just her leggings, but the black suit beneath her was firmly attached to herself, with her right gauntlet, and left robotic arm. Carol said “Yep. She’s pissed. I think we’re gonna expect her fighting with her heart…” as Alyx reached down to her legs, and pulled some cords from it. (In case it doesn’t make sense, she essentially had engines in her leg armor)

 

The armor on her legs immediately revved up, as she activated something and sprinted at far faster speeds than a normal SPARTAN would. Alyx went after Theoa first, and due to the new enhancements, she leapt up and grabbed Theoa’s head, only to slam her back down into the dirt, and deliver a swift blow to Theoa’s head. The blow was dealt with Alyx’s right arm, showing she had no intentions of killing, which she could do with her left arm. Carol noticed this, but before she could say anything, Alyx swept Carol’s legs out from beneath her, and with her left arm, delivered another punch that sent Carol up into a tree and in between some branches. She then looked between Clyde and Roxanne, as Mark had found Alyx’s car and was watching the fight and hotwiring Alyx’s car.

 

Roxanne and Clyde both ran up and began to attack Alyx with coordinated attacks that she couldn’t possibly deflect. Every one attack Alyx dodged, one of them hit her, until Alyx had to keep a defensive position and slowly step back as they pushed forward and kept assaulting. Roxanne saw this and starting attacking high while Clyde was going for legs and trying to topple Alyx over. Alyx finally had enough, as she kicked Clyde back, and while kicking, she deflected one of Roxanne’s attacks. Thinking she had breathing room, Eris leapt down from above and kicked Alyx into the ground, and was on top of her. She then grabbed Alyx’s head and began slamming it down repeatedly into the dirt. Alyx then gave Eris a firm elbow jab into the side, reversed the rotation of her robotic arm, and grabbed Eris. Afterwards, Alyx stood up with Eris, and drove her head first into the ground. As Alyx got up, Roxanne ran up a tree and gave Alyx a jumping kick right to the head.

 

Alyx stumbled backwards, but kept her footing and wiped the blood away from her broken nose. Panting heavily, Alyx knows she can’t handle them for much longer, as she quickly grabs Eris and throws her at Roxanne, but she dodges. In that mean time during Roxanne’s dodge, Alyx grabs her by the neck, and gives a hard headbutt, and throws Roxanne to the ground. Still stumbling to stand, Alyx looks, as she goes to walk over to Clyde, but hears the horn of her car and looks towards the sound. “HEY! YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH! FIGHT SOMEONE ON FAIR GROUND!” as Mark was in her car, and drive straight at her, being mindful of his teammates.

 

Alyx charged right at him, having her robotic arm out, as once the two were close, Alyx slammed her fist down...On the hood of the car, as she pushed the front of it up, and saw the back wheels going. Mark saw this and quickly jumped to the back, adding weight to it, as the car leaned down just enough for the back wheels to connect and promptly ram Alyx. Mark quickly got back into the driver seat and rammed her right into a tree and then backed up...Just to ram her again, as she coughed up blood. Mark kept Alyx rammed against a tree and got out of the car to go and check on the team. 

 

Alyx saw this, as she dug her robotic arm into the car, and with the rest of her might, threw the car into the forest and was still standing. Seeing his team still needed a little more time to recover as he just gave all of them an adrenaline shot. Mark got up and ran right at Alyx and began to fight with all that he had. Even in her weakened state, Alyx pushed his punches away, and wasn’t even fighting back. With one badly aimed punch, Alyx grabbed Mark with her robotic arm and began to give him a series of punches directly into his gut. With the last punch, Alyx grabbed his head, slammed it into her knee, and kicked him at the rest of them. Mark was able to stand up, even after the heavy beating, as the rest of Overkill stood with him. Carol looked at them all and said “We’re gonna end it...Right here...Right now. Overkill, all at once.” as Carol, Eris, Theoa, Roxanne, Mark, and Clyde all ran in unison.

 

Alyx saw what they were doing and knew they were all doing one coordinated attack, as Alyx ran towards them, both her arms extended, and ready tank through the attack. Once both parties were close enough, all of Overkill jumped up, and with one swift strike from everyone, they all directly punched Alyx right in the face, and the force alone made Alyx roll back a few feet and slam hard against a tree. They all stood there, panting heavily, waiting for Alyx to make her next move. Alyx groaned, as her face was bloodied, her jaw broken, and nose absolutely shattered. She got up, limping, and holding her arm. Overkill took an offensive position, but Carol put her arm out, ordering them to stand down. She walked up to Carol, put her robotic arm on Carol’s right shoulder and with the last of her strength, went to punch Carol. Once the punch connected, it was a light brush, that ended with Alyx collapsing atop of Carol. She immediately slung Alyx over her shoulder and said “We did it. We got Alyx. WE FUCKIN’ GOT HER! WE’RE HEADING BACK TO BASE CAMP!” as everyone cheered and made their way back to their base.

 

**Phew! This was quite an eventful chapter! I made it long intentionally because I wanted to really show the teams prowess! I really hope you all enjoyed the lengthy chapter this time around! When the next chapter rolls around, get ready for some sexy time! That is a promise! Anyways, here’s the agenda! Agenda: WoW Story, Love in Kalos, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	14. The "Interrogation"

**Alright everyone! Here we are! We’re back in the world of Halo and we’re going to have a very, very, very kinky chapter ahead! This entire chapter is going to be about sex and sex only. Now, since there are a few amount of women here, they’re going to work in tandem on this. And for the record as well...You get to see the rest of the team’s sexuality now! You already know how the lesbians are, but there are a couple left that are unknown now! Let’s see everything go into action now!**

 

After getting back to base camp, Carol issued a command that made Mark and Clyde go on patrol until called back. This caused them to take the spare tents and bedrolls and supplies for up to a week for safety. Once Carol knew they were gone for good, she went to the device to strip herself of her SPARTAN armor, and went to the main bedroom, where she had told everyone to be. Carol, being in a shirt pulled up a holo-comm between herself and Laskey. Once the call connected, she said “Commander Laskey. We have found Alyx and have captured her. I am here to request a month for interrogation, if applicable. We need to know why she went rogue. And if the reports on her are true, which they are, it will take a while to crack her.” as Laskey nodded. He replied “Carol, take as much time as you need. But bring her back alive. I will also question her in person.” as Carol nods. She replies “Understood commander.” as she salutes him. The holo-comm then dies down, as Carol has a cute, sinister, evil grin and hums to herself as she walks to the “interrogation” room.

 

Inside the sound-proof room, Carol stood in a black tank top and pants, and looked at everyone. She saw Alyx tied to a bed with Theoa’s energy cuffs, then saw a naked Theoa with a box of personal sex toys. Carol then saw Roxanne in just a pair of panties, and Eris in a pair of male briefs. Carol said “Eris...Ok...I know Roxi there is secretly a submissive lesbian, and Theoa is... I don’t know...But what are you Eris?” as Eris smiled. Eris replied “I fuck whoever. Man, woman, Covenant, whatever. Back with Alyx and her old fireteam days...I had a personal Brute sex pet. I fucked it into submission. I’ve fucked a Jackal, I fooled around in several worms of a hunter...I’ve fucked grunts. I’m always on top.” as everyone couldn’t help but blush immensely...Except for Alyx, who just nodded. Carol said “So...Yer just kinky?” as Eris nods. Theoa says “I’m impressed Eris...Then again...I should know from my former mate all that.” as Carol goes wide eyed.

 

Carol says “Ohhhhhh-kay...Let’s get to the real deal.” as everyone’s eyes focus on Alyx, who is still struggling to break free. Carol walked over to the box of sex toys from Theoa and asked “So...How does this all...Well, work?” as Theoa grins and puts the box down so everyone can look in. They notice all sorts of strap-ons, vibrators, clamps, gags, and even blindfold. Eris walks up to the box and smirks, taking out some special Covenant injectors. “Oh man...I remember these. Covenant Pleasure Amplification Genes...Entices arousal...Oh this is great.” Eris says, as she injects it right into Alyx’s thigh. Alyx screams out loudly as she squirms around from it all, as Carol grabs a gag and puts it on Alyx’s mouth, as everything gets muffled, and Alyx slowly begins to relax and get wet. 

 

Theoa laughs and says “Close Eris...It’s the same concoction, but it’s temporary, and not permanent, like the one you used.” as everyone sees Alyx’s slit is leaking her womanly juices. Carol then goes back to the box and grabs a strap-on that is about fifteen inches long, and six thick. She slides it on, and feels a tube go into her slit as she strokes it off. She says “I get her pussy.” as Theoa puts on her strap-on, being twenty-two inches long, and unties Alyx’s hands, then cuffs them, then does the same to her ankles and lifts her up. Theoa then says “I’ll claim that sexy ass of hers…” as Eris and Roxi look at each other, then Alyx’s gagged mouth. Roxi says “I think Eris and I will claim her mouth...If you lay her down and let us get up there.” as Theoa and Carol lay Alyx down onto her side, while Eris and Roxi both climb onto the bed.

 

Before Alyx can scream out, both Roxi and Eris press their slits together, then grind on top of Alyx’s lips. Carol and Theoa then firmly thrust right into Alyx’s slit and rear respectively. Alyx goes wide eyed as she screams out in muffled lust, as Eris gets on top of Roxanne, while still keeping their slits pressed hard against Alyx’s mouth. That soon quickly changed as Roxanne felt it was too odd and not pleasurable enough. Roxanne came off, giving Eris full claim over Alyx’s mouth, as Eris was grinding hard and fast against Alyx’s mouth, forcing oral pleasure. Roxanne looked inside of the box and found a vibrator and put it to her slit, teasing herself entirely.

 

Carol made sure she was thrusting her strap-on deep and hard into Alyx’s slit, as she started moaning out in pleasure. She felt pleasurable shocks from the strap-on, as well as the tube firmly latching to the inside of her slit. Carol said “O-Oi! T-Theoa, w-w-wot’s the deal with yer kinky toys?” as Theoa grinned. She replied “They are quite simple Carol. They pleasure you as you pleasure another. Whatever you do to Alyx, you also do to yourself.” as Carol had wide eyed and grinned evilly, but cutely too. Carol then begins to thrust much faster and harder into Alyx, as the force of Theoa and herself start making the bed rock. Eris made sure she was grinding hard and fast against Alyx’s lips, as she even wrapped her legs around Alyx’s head. Alyx had to slip her tongue inside of Eris and swirl it around Eris’ womanhood.

 

Eris moaned out from feeling Alyx’s tongue finally pleasuring her inner slit instead of just grinding her folds against Alyx’s lips. Alyx quickly felt the injection finally take root, as she feels her cheeks turn red, and her pupils dilate. She firmly slides her tongue as deep as she can get into Eris and begins to tenderly and deeply pleasure Eris. Carol saw this and began to firmly grope and pinch Alyx’s breasts and nipples respectively. Theoa just laughed, as she gently wrapped her hand around Alyx’s neck, not choking her, but knowing how to, as she leaves some marks around Alyx’s neck. All Alyx could do was fully pleasure Eris. Theoa, Carol, and Eris all saw as Alyx was finally in a state of full pleasure, as Roxanne simply kept pleasuring herself and simply waited for her turn.

 

Carol firmly thrusted into Alyx, loving how the strap-on felt when she was receiving the pleasure from it, as she wasn’t even aware of the cartridge clicking into place and being primed. Just on queue, Carol suddenly cried out in lust, as she hilted herself deep in Alyx, unaware that was an activation action. Carol then went wide eyed as she felt something warm and sticky flood into her slit, with enough of it to even give her a nice little bulge from it all. Carol looked down at Alyx, who also had the bulge, as she slowly pulled out and saw a trail of synthetic seed oozing from Alyx’s slit. Seeing this, Carol pulled out the strap-on from herself and saw the same oozing trail of synthetic seed and smiled widely. In that instance though, Roxanne ran up to Carol, pushed her off and thrusted the vibrator into Alyx’s oozing slit, while teasing Alyx’s clit. 

 

Carol stumbled back as she saw Roxanne take Alyx’s slit away from her. Carol puffed angrily, as she put the strap-on back onto herself and bent Roxanne over, forcing her face onto Alyx’s stomach. Carol said “Ya’ listen here Roxanne...I was here first...You don’t steal from yer commander. So I’m gonna make sure ya’ remember who’s in charge!” as Carol begins to thrust hard and fast into Roxanne’s slit. All Roxanne could do was cry out in muffled lust, as she accidentally bit Alyx’s stomach to muffle her cries. Carol firmly gripped Roxanne’s hair and pulled it back, making her cry out in lust and pain. Eris saw this and couldn’t help but giggle. Feeling herself finally peaking at an orgasm, Eris squirts her womanly juices all over Alyx’s face and even into her mouth. Seeing Alyx just had her mouth filled, Eris leaves a holo-decoy and has it keep grinding against Alyx’s lips.

 

Theoa smiles, knowing what Eris is going to do, as she grabs something from the box and sneaks around to Carol’s backside. Once there, Eris activates two Covenant Pleasure Worms and slides them into Carol’s exposed rear. Just following that, the hologram fades, as Carol can feel the robotic pleasure toys slithering around inside of her, vibrating intensely as they stimulate her. All Carol can do is turn her head to start the cursing out towards Eris. Before Carol can say anything, Eris fiercely and roughly kisses Carol, sliding her tongue into Erin’s mouth, and roughly pinching Eris’ nipples. Eris then pulls off the kiss and cups both of Carol’s cheeks, “I don’t care if you’re my superior. I’m not some basic bitch. If you think of trying to make me that, I have no quarrels stopping you and making you my bitch.” as Carol growled, but looked away, going back to thrusting into Roxanne hard.

 

Carol...Secretly blushed during all of that, seeing and feeling Eris’ burning confidence against her, and knew she would be fun to attempt to make into her bitch. Carol watches Eris, as she grabs what looks like an energy sword hilt, and activates it. What Carol sees is a specialized energy based sex toy. Eris changes the shape to an equine shape, and makes it massive, and goes to Theoa. Eris firmly thrusts the energy dildo right into Theoa’s rear, and makes the vibrations go to their max setting. Everyone can see that Theoa is visibly vibrating from the sheer intensity, but also crying out in pure bliss. With Alyx no longer being gagged, she cried out in the most amount of lust possible into the room.

 

With Theoa squirming during her thrusts into Alyx and the vibrations adding onto the pleasure, Carol just watches as the proper leader gets claimed by her female members. Theoa is even drooling from what Eris is doing to her, as Carol looks at the glistening juices between Eris’ thighs, and licks her lips. She knows she wants to claim Eris, but needs to punish Roxanne and go back to thrusting into Alyx. Because of this, Carol thrusts hard and faster, bucking Roxanne against Alyx, as Carol felt her juices flow down her inner thighs, and the strap-on click again. Carol grinned as she knew that it was time to give Roxanne her warm filling. On that queue, Carol hilted herself deep inside of Roxanne, as the cartridge gave Carol a sloppy second, but began to flood Roxanne. Even more so, Carol lifted Roxanne up before hilting into her, having her breasts firmly against Roxanne’s back. Carol watched and even saw Roxanne slowly starting to bulge out, as she witnessed Alyx bulging out even more, and Theoa having a soft glow to her stomach. Eris smiled, seeing that the synthetic energy seed even worked.

 

Carol gently pushed Roxanne over to Eris and Theoa. Those two then grabbed Roxanne and smiled rather evilly. Carol then looked back to Alyx, who was stilled bound, but mainly bounded together, and not to the posts of the bed. Carol decided to take a huge risk, as she looked at both of Alyx’s oozing holes. Carol undid the binds, as Alyx still laid there, not really moving that much. Carol slowly took the strap-on off, and stood there with her own oozing hole. She positioned herself so that her left leg went above Alyx’s right leg, and Carol’s right leg went beneath it. The position made Carol’s sticky, oozing slit get firmly pressed against Alyx’s sticky and oozing slit. Carol grinned, loving the feeling of her sticky slit against Alyx’s and began to grind as hard and as fast as she could against Alyx.

 

Carol moans out in bliss, as she leans closer to begin groping Alyx’s firm breasts. Carol even slowly leaned forward, trying to have the more dominance over Alyx, as she grinds as hard and as fast as she can against her. Carol wanted to show everyone that she was the queen bee and the leader, even if it meant having to have sex with Alyx until she was nothing but a nice little obedient pet in bed, and bed only. Carol knew that was just her fantasy, but wanted that fantasy to become reality, as she was mesmerized by the fantasy of having her entire team kissing her feet. Carol didn’t come to reality as she suddenly leaned back and had an earth-shattering orgasm, and sprayed her juices all of Alyx’s slit. Alyx also had her own orgasm too, spraying her juices all over Carol’s slit, as they both panted.

 

Carol leaned onto Alyx, laying with her, as she decided to look around to see how everyone else was fairing. She saw Eris and Theoa busy going at it, both of them fighting for dominance as they’re too preoccupied to realize that there having sex on top of Roxanne, who wasn’t actually complaining, as she was still getting some skin...Even if it meant being slightly crushed. Carol just simply giggled, as Alyx was still under the effects of the injection by Eris. Knowing she still had time, she realigned herself, with her face at Alyx’s slit, and her slit at Alyx’s face. Carol then firmly latched onto Alyx’s slit, and let the sex continue, knowing it would take a while before Alyx comes back to her senses.

 

**Here. We. Fucking. Are. Everyone. I do humbly apologize for the huge delay in post. I had a lot of IRL issues take root and that caused me to take a lot of time off. It was ~ 2 weeks from the last post, and I promise to make up for all that lost time. So here we have it, the next chapter! Agenda: Destiny Story, WoW Story, RWBY Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Heroes of the Armor, For Honor Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	15. A Troubled Reunion

**Alright alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the grand scheme of the Halo universe! Now, we’re going to have quite the dramatic chapter. This will be as long as it needs to be. I will not give a clear length for this, as what needs to be said will be said. What I will spoil in this little intro, is that there will be a meeting between Spartan Alyx and Commander Lasky. Anyways, that is all, let’s get on with the story!**

 

Being an entire month since she was brought back into UNSC arms, with everything that was hers or UNSC related taken away. Alyx sits in the brig, stripped of all armor, weapons, and even her robotic arm, as she is labeled as a POW. She knew she fucked up, as all she had to her name was a white shirt and black pants. She didn’t even bother to look up. She was a renegade, a rogue, she disobeyed orders to flee from what she was scared to be. She was a lone soldier in a sea of despair and agony, with the torment of her past clawing at her sanity. She started crying, silently. All she could do was watch the tears hit the metal ground, as she held her stump. 

 

One day passed, as she heard the cell door open, as she was escorted, with several SPARTANs, six specifically, not her fireteam, having SAWs pointed at her. She wasn’t even cuffed, as she was brought to Lasky’s quarters, where Carol, using her invisibility, and watched as Alyx was brought inside. Carol watched the door partially shut, as she poked her head inside and watched the conversation happen. Alyx saw an open chair before her, and a loaded magnum, with Lasky across from the seat. The six SPARTANs took their position around the room, with guns pointed at Alyx still.

 

Lasky said “Men, stand down, she won’t fight.” as all of the SPARTANs lowered their guns. Lasky slid the magnum right to Alyx. She grabbed it, but didn’t pick it up. She heard all their guns cock. Alyx said “There’s six rounds in here...If my calculations are correct...I’d be able to kill three before I die rapidly.” as Lasky nodded. Alyx put her hand on her lap and leaned back as she said “What the fuck do you want with a rogue like me. I’m just as bad as John…” as Lasky also nodded. He said “Alyx, I know what you’re going through a lot...The loss of your arm, you going rogue, the transition from your years of cryosleep. It’s a lot to take in, sadly...Since you’ve gone rogue...I really need to enforce law and…-” as Alyx grabs the pistol and fires five rounds into the wall, to the right of Lasky’s head. All the SPARTANs point their guns back at Alyx. Lasky puts his hands up, as they stand down and looks at Alyx. He knew it was her time to talk.

 

Holding the pistol still, she puts it right up to her temple and says loudly “I’m fucking done. I’m not cut out to be a god damn leader. I’m not in a position to be a leader. I lost my old fireteam. My friends...My god damn family. And now, here I fucking am again. Leading and being a god damn failure. I lost my arm due to my carelessness. I lost my temper and used a god damn rocket launcher to murder every fucking flood there. What leader loses their temper! What leader runs off knowing they fucked up! HUH! WHAT FUCKING LEADER DOES THAT.” as she cocks the gun, ready to blow her own brains out and all over the SPARTANs to her immediate left. Lasky looked at her. He still saw the same fearless leader from the reports. He still saw the same leader who could encourage marines and SPARTANs alike, as he got up.

 

He saw Alyx was crying again. He walked over to Alyx and gently took the pistol from her hand, as she didn’t even pull the trigger, as Lasky fired off the last round into the wall that she shot at. He said “Alyx. You’re one of the best SPARTANs we’ve had. From all the reports I have on you...You were a fantastic leader. You put yourself in harm’s way to protect anyone. You would gladly give your life to save someone else. You protected Elites from plasma burns. You took shrapnel to defend marines. You show acts of leadership and honor and integrity. Your acts of anger and temper show you’re not a machine set to follow codes, you’re a human. Your anger, you charging headfirst into the battle, it’s not that you’re a bad leader. You lead with a certain ferocity that many marines and SPARTANs admire. When you lost your arm, what did you do. You grabbed a custom rocket launcher with napalm rounds I believe and set fire and destruction to the Flood. No normal SPARTAN would do that. And if you would have let me finish...I really need to enforce law and maintain order...But, I am willing to do some paperwork and pretend this never happened.” as Alyx grabbed the pistol and just held it.

 

She sighed, holding the pistol in her hand as she doesn’t know what to do. She said “My team probably thinks less of me...I’m just an arrogant angry red head.” as Carol revealed herself. She said “No we don't. We were worried for you. Just like ya’ said Commander. Alyx, you’re a fantastic leader. We’re happy to have you lead us into battle. Your fits of anger show that we can push through everything. I’m sure you could easily beat all seven SPARTANs in here, even without yer armor. Alyx, your team wants you back. You were the epitome, the shining star of Overkill. You’re the embodiment of Overkill. You are Overkill. And we want to be the best there is. I know Eris wants you back, and she’s from your original Fireteam. If you’re not gonna do it for us, for her, for anyone...Do it for your old Fireteam. DO IT FOR WIPEOUT. DO YOU THINK THEY WOULD WANT A LEADER WHO RUNS FROM THEIR FUCKIN’ PROBLEMS?” as that made Alyx snap.

 

Alyx put her foot down on the table, making it flip up into the air. She then grabbed the table with one hand and smacked it right across Carol’s face, knocking Carol down. Alyx then proceeded to slam the table down on Carol multiple times. In reality, the only real damage was Carol getting hit in the face with the table that caused her to stumble. Alyx kept hitting Carol in the back, still doing nothing, as Carol even knew she wasn’t even harming her, just bashing the armor. Alyx quickly stops, as she throws the table at a SPARTAN in the room, as he stumbles back and falls on his ass. The SPARTAN just groans, “I was one day from retirement damnit!” as Alyx pants angrily, as she looks at all of the other SPARTANs, who had their guns pointed at her. She looked down at Carol, who just had a bloody nose and that was it. 

 

She stepped back from Carol, as she grabbed the chair she sat it, adjusted it, and sat back down, looking back at Lasky. He said “Have a nice little tantrum Alyx? Look...That’s your best example. You’re outmanned, outgunned, and most importantly, still fighting, even with the odds stacked against you. I know for a God given fact that after you threw the table at Jeremiah right there, you would’ve rolled forward, grabbed his gun, shot me dead in the head, and then use Jeremiah as a meat shield and take out everyone in this room. I know what you’re capable of Alyx. Everyone in this room knows you can easily wipe us all out, since guess what Alyx...We’re in close quarters combat...Where you excel at.” as Alyx seemed to be hit with a sudden grasp of realization. She looked down at her one hand, and played everything back.

 

She saw herself throwing the table at Jeremiah and then grabbing his gun to kill Lasky. She pictured it all perfectly, as it was the one course of action that made the most sense and gave her the highest rate of survival. She was shocked, as she couldn’t believe this, which made Lasky smile. He said “Alyx...You’re the UNSC’s best close quarters combatant. You can analyze any environment by sight alone and judge the best course of action. Can’t you see? You’re blinded by your old guilt, your past is holding you behind. You need to realize that Wipeout died for you. They saw greatness in you. Don’t judge their sacrifice as doubt. SPARTANs make their own luck no?” as Alyx was crying genuine tears, as she wiped them away, and feeling someone’s hand on her shoulder.

 

She looked back, seeing no one there, but feeling the hands of Wipeout on her, reassuring her. Even if it was all in her head, Alyx smiled, for the first time in a long time, as she looked forward, with her old smile back. Alyx said, with a shaky voice, “If I’m to be forgiven...I need to present a formal apology to my team...They need to know I’m sorry for everything I’ve caused. Everything I’ve done...All of it. I need to apologize for being a poor leader and hope they can see me as something greater. I just have to hope now.” as Lasky smiled. He pressed a button as the walls collapsed and revealed Overkill, all listening and smiling. Alyx looked around and saw all of them, even seeing Theoa with them too, as Eris steps forward.

 

She says “Alyx. All of us forgive you. We all understand what torments you faced. What hardships you faced. Everything. Granted, it will take some time getting used to again, since we last met with you kicking all of our asses...And then all of us fucking you royally.” as Alyx laughs a little. She replies “Well...I don’t expect you all to forgive me overnight...I understand that I have to earn all of your trust again.” as Carol gets up and puts her hand on Alyx’s shoulder. Carol says “It’ll be a long path, but one we’ll all benefit from. We can fight together as one. We want you back Alyx.” as Carol smiles.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We finally have it. The next chapter to the Halo story ends with everyone being reunited, but at a cost. Tensions are higher than ever and will this cause Overkill to flourish? Or topple and burn? Anyways, we’ll find out in the next chapter! Here is the agenda! Agenda: Pokemon Story, Zombie Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Cyberpunk Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	16. Recovery

**Here. We. Are. Again. Everyone. It’s been almost 2 months since the last post...But here we are...We’re back. We are back in the Halo Universe. When we last left off...Alyx had her epiphany and felt a massive weight fall off of her shoulders. It was quite a dramatic chapter, and as for this chapter, it won’t be all that impressive. It’ll be overly simply and not much. To provide a basic rundown, Alyx will be getting her new improvements, and the engineer from before will make another debut. Anyways, let’s get on with the chapter! :D**

 

With everyone back and reunited once more, Alyx is simply in her room, having the door locked, as she looks at her robotic arm present on the table. Knowing it’s an older model, as she looks at the machinery on her arm. Taking the brace off, she looks at the lack of entire left arm she has. Not even having her shoulder, as she was cut off perfectly, she hears a knock at the door. Alyx says “Come in.” as the door opens to reveal the same engineer from a few years ago. Alyx says, seeing the brunette again, with more armor on this time, “Oh hey Kait, what brings you around?” as Kait shuts the door behind her.

 

Walking up to Alyx, she slaps her firmly, and says “I KNOW ABOUT THAT FUCKING ORGY. AND YOU’RE COMING WITH ME. I FINALLY GOT SOME SUPERIORITY AND I’M NOW OVERKILL’S PERSONAL ENGINEER. ALSO. MY WORKSHOP HAS NEW GOODIES FOR YOU. I’M PARTIALLY SORRY FOR THE SLAP BUT I BETTER GET SOME SEX FROM SPARTANS NOW.” as Alyx laughs heartily and gets up, grabbing her arm. Kait said “You won’t need that, just scrap it.” as Alyx promptly throws it in the trash, alongside the brace. Kait opened the door again and walked out, with Alyx following behind her.

 

Once the two had reached Kait’s new armory, she opens the door and lets Alyx inside. Kait said “Alright Alyx, go step into the chair, I’m giving you a brand new arm.”, which makes Alyx cock an eyebrow. She goes into the chair, as she takes her shirt off, letting Kait see her naked chest. Kait doesn’t even hesitate and begins roughly groping Alyx’s breasts and smiles. Kait said “Oh I so wanted that...Now, let’s get to work, what’s your pain tolerance? Cause I don’t believe in painkillers.” making Alyx laugh. She said “I can survive plasma burns, this’ll be fine. Just do what you gotta do.” as Kait nods.

 

Kait grabs a crimson circle and quickly walks over to Alyx and locks it in to Alyx’s arm, and begins to cauterize the wound, as Alyx doesn’t even wince or flinch. Feeling it lock in, Kait backs up and says “Alright, you’re locked in and it’s connected to what’s left of your nervous system. Also, I have gained access to your old armor and well…” as Kait clears her throat. She continues, “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LOSE THE CROTCH PLATE AND THE ASS PLATE. HOW THE HELL IS EVERYTHING SO TATTERED AND BROKEN. I AIN’T TALKING ABOUT YOUR OLD STOLEN ARMOR, I MEANT FROM WHEN YOU HAD A FUCK YOU SPREE TOWARDS THE FLOOD. God...I am so going to have a field day with you. We’re suping you up with a new set. And a lock on crotch plate **_AND_ ** ass plate. Let’s go.” as Kait brings up a screen.

 

Alyx and Kait both begin talking and pinpointing armor, seeing what would be ideal and perfect for Alyx. She says “Alright Kait...If I am to go back into service, I need something new...Have you heard of YGGDRASIL?” as Kait kept working. She said “That old UNSC experiment that was deemed too dangerous because it was complex and not suitable due to the lack of SPARTAN IIs? Yeah I’ve...OHHHHHHHH. Alyx...Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” as Alyx grinned widely. She said “Let’s make our own YGGDRASIL. For me. Brand fuckin’ new armor.”, which made Kait crack her fingers. (Yes, I am quoting that Halo Legends animated show, I personally enjoyed it, and thought that armor was badass to all degrees)

 

She said “The project was scrapped...But I’m an engineer, let’s do it. Let’s get the basics done. What do we want to call our mini-project?” as Alyx thinks. She says “If I am to be Overkill’s leader again...I think Armada would be perfect.” as Sigma appears on Kait’s right shoulder. He replies “I believe Armada would be perfect as well, Commander.” and smiles. Alyx goes wide eyed and looks over to Kait. She replies “I’ve been takin’ good care of the little AI. UNSC even kept his code the same and gave him a new shell. He’ll last another five-ish years.” as Kait unplugs Sigma’s chip from her wrist monitor, and hands him back to Alyx.

 

Alyx gently holds the chip and smiles, seeing he’s back and well and upgraded. Alyx looks back to Kait and gives Sigma back. She says “Take care of him until the armor is done. Can you promise me that?” as Kait nods. Kait takes the AI chip and plugs it back in to her wrist monitor and puts Sigma in sleep mode. She says “Alright, let’s cover some basics. It’ll be standard MJOLNIR tech, nothing fancy. What colors do you want? What kind of visor color, what kind of visor style, and weapons?”, which made Alyx think. She replies “I’ll take dark red and normal red, if that’s possible...Blood Orange visor, and as for shape...Just do a horizontal line, nothing impressive.” as Kait brought up a holo-table and began constructing it in 3D.

 

Kait said “Now, the old YGGDRASIL had an arm mounted gatling gun...a jetpack, mines, and...I think it had something called the Magellan. Hard to remember, all the data was destroyed. I could probably make the suit, a lot better. Now, what do you want Alyx? The YGGDRASIL project was old, but now it could be doable.” and waited for Alyx’s response. Alyx said “Kait...How good of an engineer are you?” which made Kait light up a little. Alyx continued, “I need you to make me a walking tank and walking artillery. Suited up with anti-tank, anti-air, and anti-infantry., hell, just anti-everything if you can.” as she watched Kait crack her fingers. She simply said “Give me three days. I’ll work non-stop. As for weapons...That I can easily. I still need your weapons.”

 

Alyx thought hard, as she said “I don’t want an arm mounted gatling gun, that’s for sure. Can you supply me with a minigun? Like one of the turrets we have, the mounted ones. I’d like that, with HE rounds. If possible.” as Kait laughed loudly. She said “Alyx. I can make that in a couple hours. I am an insane engineer who lives on caffeine and no sleep. I can make you that. I’ll call you back in three days. As for you...Let’s get your new arm situated. You’re going to have the best armor there is. So, I did happen to design an arm for you, and it was better than the med-lab one, where it was the thin arm and all that shit.” (Think the Halo Reach robot arm)

 

Alyx nodded, as she watched Kait walk off towards a cabinet and pull out an all crimson red prosthetic that looked identical to her actual human arm, just robotic and mechanical. Kait said “I got the full list of you, and requested the details on your arm. I spent your absence from the UNSC perfectly designing this. All I have to do is lock it back in to your brace and sync. Now, I have put pre-installed modifications on to help you out in the field. Come back to me every three days or so and I’ll refill what has been lost. Anyways, we need to do this. On my mark, you sync? Got it?” as Alyx nods.

 

Just before Kait slid the arm into the brace and began to attach everything, Carol walked in, knocking at the door. She said “I hope I ain’t interruptin’ ya’ two. Alyx, we have a mission, we’re leaving in 48 hours at 2100. Can ya’ make it or no?” as Kait and Alyx look at each other. Kait says “Sorry Carol, but I can’t let Alyx go. She is currently armorless and weaponless. You’re going to have to take over as Commander for the time being. Until Alyx is all up and running, she cannot be fit to lead. If I don’t come off as blunt, I do need you to leave Carol. I have to make sure we sync Alyx’s new arm.” as Carol nods and gives Alyx a kiss and then leaves. Kait grumbles a little and grabs Alyx’s new arm again.

 

She gently pressed it into the brace and said “Ok Alyx, on my mark sync, ready?” as Alyx nods. Kait says “Mark.” and immediately after, Alyx says “Sync.” as the two go back and forth hundreds upon hundreds upon hundreds of times. They kept going until they made sure that the margin for error was pretty much non-existent. Once the testing was complete, Kait pulled away from Alyx and said “Alright Alyx. I’m removing the safety, now it’ll be all on you.” as the safety was removed, and Alyx lifted her arm. She moved it around normally, feeling everything was fine and perfect, as Kait threw a ball at Alyx. When she saw the ball, Alyx caught it without any hassle or issue, as Kait smiled.

 

Kait took the ball and said “Well Alyx, your arm is all synced up and ready to kick some serious ass. I ain’t gonna tell ya’ what the mods are, but you’ll find out as you use it. Anyways, I gotta get to work now, you’re free to do whatever you need to do.” as Alyx looks at Kait. She simply responds with “Let me help. I’ve had to work on armor and weapons before, I’m no expert, but I can do my best.” as Kait smiled. Kait says, “Alright, ya’ can tag along. It’ll be good to have a sexy assistant. Let’s get to work on your armor.” as Alyx gets up, and follows Kait, with both of them simply chatting. Once they make it into Kait’s armory, the construction begins.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Halo chapter! When this chapter comes around again, it’ll be a minor time skip that’ll start right into the fray of the mission. Also, I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand! With this in mind, this was the first of three or four agendas that started with my original stories. We still have a few more to go, so get ready for more Original Works! The new agenda will be posted after the new story. Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


End file.
